Koukousei Maou-sama!
by reinz08
Summary: Raja Iblis Satan dan pengawalnya, Alsiel telah dipukul mundur oleh Emillia si Pahlawan. Untuk menyembuhkan diri mereka, mereka pun terpaksa pergi ke dimensi dunia lain. Setelah berhasil sampai ke dimensi dunia lain, ternyata mereka sampai di kota Kuoh.
1. Chapter 1

**Koukousei Maou-sama!**

 **Summary : Raja Iblis Satan dan pengawalnya, Alsiel telah dipukul mundur oleh Emillia si Pahlawan. Untuk menyembuhkan diri mereka, mereka pun terpaksa pergi ke dimensi dunia lain. Setelah berhasil sampai ke dimensi dunia lain, ternyata mereka sampai di kota Kuoh.**

 **Pairing : Maou x ?**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Ecchi, Romance, Humor, Demons, School, Harem  
**

 **Disclaimer: Highschool DxD dan Hataraku Maou-sama bukanlah milik author, author hanya punya cerita original fanfic ini.**

 **Warning : Gaje, Mainstream.**

[] - Ente Isla Talking

 _[] -_ Ente Isla Thinking

* * *

 **Chapter 01 : Raja Iblis dari dimensi lain!**

Di suatu kota, terlihat dua orang laki-laki yang memakai sebuah jubah aneh. Jika ada orang yang melihat mereka, mereka pasti akan dikira cosplayer. Mereka berdua yang tadi telah pingsan pun mencoba bangun dan berdiri, mereka menemukan diri mereka ada di sebuah gang kecil.

Gangnya gelap dan sempit, bahkan ada seekor kucing yang lewat di depan mereka. Setelah itu, mereka berdua pun mulai bicara. [Um… Tuanku, kita ada dimana sekarang?] Orang yang dipanggil pun menjawab. [Aku tidak tahu, Alsiel. Sepertinya kita berada di dimensi dunia yang berbeda.] Setelah itu, mereka pun mencoba keluar dari gang sempit itu, mencoba untuk melihat seperti apa dunia yang mereka datangi ini.

Ketika mencoba melihat-lihat, orang yang dipanggil Alsiel tadi menoleh ke orang yang dipanggil Tuanku tadi dan terkejut. [Tuanku! T-Tubuh anda dan penampilan anda!] Mendengar itu, dia pun melihat ke tangannya. Dia langsung terkejut kalau tangannya, yang tadinya masih seperti iblis sekarang berubah menjadi tangan manusia. [T-Tangan ini… tangan manusia?!] Lalu, si Tuan itu juga melihat ke temannya dan dia juga kaget. [A-Alsiel, kau juga… tubuhmu!] Alsiel langsung melihat tubuhmu juga, dia juga kaget.

AN : Maaf, author gak tahu bahasa apa yang dipake di Ente Isla karena author bukan orang sana tapi anggap saja mereka ngomong bahasa Ente Isla. :v

Mereka berdua kaget dengan apa yang terjadi pada tubuh mereka. Tubuh mereka yang aslinya adalah iblis, berubah menjadi tubuh manusia. Lalu setelah itu, datang dua orang petugas polisi dan menghampiri mereka berdua. Salah satu polisi itu pun menghampiri mereka dan mulai bertanya. "Anu… kalian berdua terluka, bisa beritahu nama kalian?" Melihat ada yang bertanya padanya, Alsiel pun marah dan berkata… [Lancang! Manusia rendahan beraninya bertanya tiba-tiba pada kami!]

Saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Alsiel, polisi itu menepuk jidatnya. "Wah, sepertinya mereka orang luar negeri. Apa kalian bisa berjalan? Aku akan membawa kalian ke pos polisi kami." Ketika polisi itu mau memegang tangan Alsiel, Alsiel menolaknya dan membuat pose seperti seorang hero dari anime.

Tak lama setelah itu, mereka berdua langsung masuk ke dalam mobil polisi itu dan membawa mereka ke pos polisi mereka. Setelah dibawa ke pos polisi, kedua polisi itu membawa mereka ke dua ruangan yang berbeda. Si Raja saat ini sedang berada dengan salah satu polisi, di depannya ada semangkok Katsudon hangat. Lalu polisi itu mengatakan sesuatu pada dia. "This is… Katsudon, okay?"

Si Raja pun membalasnya dengan berkata. [Khatsu… dum?] Mendengar kalau pelafalan si Raja itu hampir benar, si polisi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Yes-yes!" Lalu polisi itu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Sebenarnya… aturan tidak memperbolehkanku melakukan ini tapi karena kau adalah orang khusus, jadi aku mentraktirmu ini." Si Raja lalu menoleh ke Katsudon itu. [Daging, dipipihkan dan di goreng dengan minyak yang panas saat dimasak, letakkan telur diatasnya, dinginkan dulu lalu dipanaskan.] Lalu si Raja itu menoleh ke orang itu dan menghiptonis orang itu. [Aku perlu lebih banyak informasi tentang dunia ini, beritahu aku.] Lalu, si polisi menjawab. "Baik."

Setelah menghipnotis polisi itu, si Raja pun segera pergi ke ruangan sebelah untuk menemui Alsiel. Dia pun membuka pintu ruangan itu. [Alsiel!] Ketika dia sudah membuka pintu ruangannya, dia melihat Alsiel sedang memakan Katsudon itu. Si Raja hanya bisa berkata. [Alsiel…?] Ketika melihat Alsiel memakan Katsudon itu. Merasa kalau tindakannya tidak sopan, dia pun menjatuhkan Katsudonnya. [Tuanku!] Si Polisi kedua itu kaget saat si Raja tiba-tiba masuk dan berkata. "Kau tidak bisa masuk seperti itu!" Lalu, tanpa basa-basi, si Raja pun menatap mata polisi itu dan menghipnotisnya. [Berisik!] Lalu setelah di hipnotis, polisi itu berkata. "B-Baik."

Melihat kalau Rajanya baik-baik saja, Alsiel pun berkata. [Tuanku… saya senang kalau anda baik-baik saja.] Si Raja hanya mengangguk, lalu berkata. [Aku menggunakan hipnotis untuk mencari informasi tentang dunia ini.] Lalu si Raja berbicara menggunakan bahasa jepang. "Kita berada di dunia yang disebut dengan Bumi, di negara kepulauan yang bernama Jepang. Ini adalah ibukotanya, dikenal dengan nama Tokyo, dan bangunan ini namanya "Pos Polisi." Polisi adalah agensi nasional yang mengarah untuk mengatur ketertiban." Setelah mendengar penjelasan itu, Alsiel pun menoleh ke arah Katsudon itu. "Begitu ya. Jadi, benda itu yang ada di meja…"

Si Raja lalu menjawab. "Itu adalah Khatsu-dum, makanan tradisional di negara ini." Mendengar itu, Alsiel menutup mulutnya dengan pandangan seperti mengerti. "Khatsu-dum… Begitu ya. Namanya membawa kekuatan yang dahsyat. Menarik." Si Raja lalu menyela perkataan Alsiel. "Tidak, ini tak semenarik yang kau kira. Di dunia ini, apakah kau tak menyadarinya? Aku merasakan ada aura sihir dan makhluk supranatural lainnya." Mendengar perkataan Rajanya itu, Alsiel pun tersadar. "Benar juga. Pantas saja dari tadi aku merasakan ada aura sihir. Apakah itu artinya kita bisa mendapatkan sihir kita kembali, Tuanku?"

"Entahlah, jika asumsiku benar… kita bisa mendapatkan sihir secara instan kalau makhluk supranatural lainnya ada disini. Ingat, sihir kita berasal dari ketakutan, jadi kupikir itu bisa." Alsiel mengangguk-angguk. Lalu si Raja melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tapi, untuk sementara kita harus beradaptasi dengan dunia ini." Lalu mereka berdua pergi dari pos polisi itu. Dan setelah itu Alsiel bertanya. "Tuanku, pertama-tama apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Lalu si Raja menjawab. "Untuk pertama-tama, kita harus membuat KTP, akta kelahiran serta ijazah palsu. Urusan itu, serahkan padaku." Mereka lalu pergi ke sebuah kantor catatan sipil dan kependudukan. Si Raja pun mencoba menghiptonis pegawai kantor itu meski dengan kesusahan. Setelah 2 jam si Raja beraksi, mereka berdua sudah memegang akta kelahiran dan ijazah taman bermain, SD, serta SMP.

Setelah melakukan itu, si Raja berkata. "Selanjutnya kita perlu membuat "akun bank.", kita perlu kertas ini untuk membuatnya." Si Raja pun menunjukkan 10 lembar uang 10000 ribu yen dan 5 lembar 20000 yen, totalnya 200000 ribu yen. Alsiel pun kaget dan bertanya pada si Raja. "Apa-apaan kertas itu?" Lalu si Raja menjawab. "Ini adalah mata uang di negara ini, aku mendapatkannya dari "Polisi" tadi." Kini mereka sudah ada di bank nasional kota Kuoh.

Setelah 2 jam membuatnya, mereka kini beralih dan pergi ke suatu tempat. Yaitu sebuah agen perumahan, mereka berdua pun masuk dengan MASIH mengenakan jubah mereka dan itu hal yang wajar karena mereka akan dikira seorang cosplayer. "Terakhir, kita harus membuat markas untuk operasi kita dengan menggunakan "agen perumahan."

Setelah mereka masuk ke tempat agen perumahan itu, si Raja pun berkata dengan tangannya yang memperagakan gaya seolah-olah mengandaikan rumah yang dia mau. "Kami mencari sebuah rumah." Lalu, si agen pun paham dan bertanya pada si Raja. "Kalian ingin model yang seperti apa?" Alsiel yang mendengar itu, langsung berteriak. [Mereka mengerti!] Lalu, bermaksud untuk mencoba menenangkan Alsiel, si Raja pun berkata. [Tenanglah, Alsiel! Kau berharap lebih dariku untuk lidah yang alami? Oke! Aku bisa melakukan hal ini!]

Setelah selesai bertanya, mereka berdua pun dibawa ke tempat yang dimaksud oleh si Raja dan Alsiel. Setelah 30 menit berada di mobil, kini mereka sudah sampai di bangunan rumah tersebut. Si agensi lalu menjelaskannya pada mereka. "Rumah ini jauh dari stasiun kereta dan bagian dalamnya sudah dikosongkan seperti yang kalian mau. Pemilik rumah ini sifatnya pemalu seperti yang kalian inginkan, pemiliki ini menggunakan sistem sewa dan jika kalian berminat, kalian bisa menyewanya dan juga pemilik rumah ini orangnya ekstrensik. Kabar baiknya, rumah ini tak terlalu jauh dari SMA Kuoh."

Mereka berdua langsung melihat bangunan rumah itu. [Tuanku.] Si Raja hanya mengangguk. [Ya, aku menyadarinya tapi tak apa-apa lah. Meski rumah ini tak sebesar istanaku, kita bisa tinggal sementara disini.] Lalu si agensi itu memberikan sebuah kunci pada si Raja. "Ini kuncinya, selamat menikmati tinggal di kota Kuoh." Si agensi itu langsung pergi dengan tersenyum setelah memberikan kuncinya pada si Raja.

Di dalam rumah mereka…

"Tuanku, sepertinya berdasarkan peraturan sosial di Jepang, anda harus mengikuti kegiatan yang bernama "Sekolah" itu. Apakah tidak apa-apa?" Alsiel pun bertanya pada Rajanya, lalu dia menjawab. "Ya, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula itu aturan dunia ini kan? Jadi, kau yang akan bekerja ya, Alsiel?" Alsiel mengangguk mendengar itu. "Ya Tuanku. Kurasa saya akan bekerja sebagai seorang guru di SMA Kuoh dan anda juga sepertinya bisa sekolah di SMA Kuoh. Bagaimana?" Mendengar itu, si Raja lalu menjawab. "Hmm… tak buruk juga." Lalu Alsiel pun berkata. "Baiklah, tapi sepertinya kita harus menggunakan nama yang sudah kita buat di KTP. Ashiya Shiro, bukankah nama itu agak terasa aneh, menurut anda?"

"Sudah terlambat kalau mau protes! KTP kita sudah dibuat!" Setelah menjawab protesan dari Alsiel. Si Raja juga mengatakan. "Sepertinya aku harus ke SMA Kuoh itu dulu, untuk mendaftarkan diriku sebagai murid disana. Maou Sadao, lumayan lah untuk namaku." Maou merasa bangga dengan nama yang dia buat sendiri itu. Lalu Alsiel mengatakan sesuatu. "Tuanku, bukankah sebaiknya kita membeli baju dulu? Rasanya tidak enak kalau dipandang oleh manusia lainnya jika kita berpakaian begini."

"Ah, kau saja Ashiya. Aku akan pergi mendaftarkan diriku sebagai murid SMA Kuoh dan apa kau juga tidak mau mendaftarkan dirimu sebagai seorang guru di SMA Kuoh?" Mendengar pertanyaan Maou itu, Ashiya pun menjawab. "Ah, benar juga. Kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat bersama, Maou-sama." Maou pun mengangguk. Mereka berdua lalu pergi dari rumah mereka dan untungnya jubah mereka sudah dilepas.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, mereka akhirnya sampai di SMA Kuoh. Untung saja, saat ini jam pulang sekolah. Sekolah pun menjadi sepi, mereka berdua lalu segera pergi ke kantor kepala sekolah. Setelah sampai di kantor kepala sekolah dan tahu tempatnya setelah menghipnotis salah satu siswa disana.

"Maaf pak, apakah disini menerima pekerjaan sebagai seorang guru? Saya sedang mencari sebuah pekerjaan." Sang kepala sekolah yang mendengar itu langsung berkata. "Oh, ada! Kebetulan salah satu guru kami sudah pensiun dan mengundurkan diri." Setelah mendengar itu, Ashiya dan Maou menjadi lega. Lalu Ashiya berkata lagi. "Jadi, bolehkah saya menerima pekerjaan ini?" Dengan anggukan mantab, si kepala sekolah pun menjawab. "Ya, anda boleh… dan siapakah anak muda ini?" Si kepala sekolah menoleh ke Maou, lalau Ashiya pun menjawab. "Oh. Dia mulai besok akan menjadi murid SMA Kuoh pak, jadi saya mau mendaftarkannya. Apakah boleh?" Setelah mendengar itu, si kepala sekolah menjawab. "Oh, boleh kok. Jadi, anda akan mulai bekerja besok. Apakah tidak apa-apa?" Ashiya mengangguk mendengar itu dan menjawab. "Ya pak, saya tidak apa-apa."

Setelah itu, si kepala sekolah memberikan beberapa stel baju seragam SMA Kuoh dan 2 stel jas kerja kepada mereka. Setelah menerima itu, mereka berdua pun ijin pamit pulang, si kepala sekolah pun mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya ke mereka.

"Haah… tak kusangka kau bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan guru itu dengan begitu mudah, Ashiya." Maou pun kagum karena tak disangka mendapatkan pekerjaan guru itu ternyata begitu mudah, Ashiya hanya menjawab. "Tolong panggil saya Alsiel dan kelihatannya pekerjaan menjadi guru ini bisa mendapatkan gaji yang banyak. Jadi sepertinya nanti kita tidak perlu khawatir akan keuangan kita, Maou-sama." Maou hanya tertawa kecil mendengar itu, Ashiya pun juga tertawa kecil. Mereka pun mulai bercanda-tawa hingga mereka tak sadar kalau di depannya ada seorang gadis.

Bruuk!

Maou pun tak sengaja menubruk seorang gadis. Dia lalu memegangi kepalanya yang habis kena tubruk tadi. "Aduduh! M-Maaf ya, aku tidak sengaja." Gadis yang dia tabrak tadi menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjawab. "T-Tidak apa-apa kok. Ini juga salahku." Setelah selesai memegangi kepalanya yang sakit, Maou pun menoleh ke gadis itu. Dia melihat seorang gadis berambut crimson panjang, wajahnya cantik dan Oppainya besar.

"Ah, maaf ya. Namaku Maou Sadao, aku murid baru yang akan mulai masuk besok dan dia ini…" Maou pun menoleh ke Ashiya dan Ashiya pun menjawab. "…Ashiya Shiro, saya adalah guru baru yang akan mulai mengajar besok." Mendengar itu, si gadis pun juga memperkenalkan dirinya. "A-Ah! Nama saya Rias Gremory. Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Ashiya-sensei dan Maou-san." Maou hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengibas-ngibaskannya tangannya. "Ah tidak apa-apa. Ya sudah, kami pergi dulu. Dah ya, Rias."

Ashiya menunduk hormat pada Rias dan melambaikan tangannya, Rias juga menunduk hormat pada mereka. Lalu seketika, Maou pun mengatakan sesuatu pada Ashiya. "Psst. Ashiya, gadis tadi itu… iblis ya?" Mendengar itu dari Maou, Ashiya pun menjawab. "Anda jug merasakannya ya? Ya, saya pikir itu benar. Tapi… kenapa dia berbaur dengan manusia? Apakah dia seperti kita?" Maou hanya mengangat tangannya sebagai tanda tidak tahu. Mereka lalu pergi dari SMA Kuoh.

Rias yang juga merasakannya berpikir. _'Siapa mereka? Dari yang kurasakan, mereka berdua itu iblis. Apakah itu benar? Dari klan manakah mereka? Sepertinya aku harus mencari tahunya.'_ Setelah memikirkan itu, Rias lalu segera berjalan lagi.

Mengingat akan sesuatu, Maou pun berkata. "Oh ya! Kita harus beli baju dan makanan, Ashiya! Ayo, kita segera pergi ke mall!" Ashiya mengangguk, lalu mereka berdua pun pergi ke mall kota Kuoh.

* * *

 **Pojok SBS**

 **AN : Maaf, author hanya buat ini karena kepikiran ide yang tiba-tiba muncul. Maafkan kalau jelek. '-')**

 **To be continued... To the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Koukousei Maou-sama!**

 **Summary : Raja Iblis Satan dan pengawalnya, Alsiel telah dipukul mundur oleh Emillia si Pahlawan. Untuk menyembuhkan diri mereka, mereka pun terpaksa pergi ke dimensi dunia lain. Setelah berhasil sampai ke dimensi dunia lain, ternyata mereka sampai di kota Kuoh.**

 **Pairing : Maou x ?**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Ecchi, Romance, Humor, Demons, School, Harem  
**

 **Disclaimer: Highschool DxD dan Hataraku Maou-sama bukanlah milik author, author hanya punya cerita original fanfic ini.**

 **Warning : Gaje, Mainstream.**

[] - Ente Isla Talking

 _[] -_ Ente Isla Thinking

* * *

 **Chapter 02 : Si Raja Iblis beraliansi dengan iblis lain?!**

Keesokan harinya…

Pagi hari

Pagi hari sudah tiba, sinarnya yang menyilaukan mata masuk ke kamar tokoh utama kita yaitu Maou Sadao. Setelah membeli semua yang dibutuhkan kemarin malam bersama pengawalnya, Ashiya Shiro atau Alsiel, dia kelelahan dan ingin tidur. Salah satu alasannya adalah karena dia akan menjadi murid baru di SMA Kuoh.

Kriiiing! Kriiiing! Kriiiing! Kriiiing!

Alarm berbunyi dan membangukan Maou yang tengah tertidur, tangannya pun meraba-raba mencari dimana wekernya berada untuk mematikannya. Setelah mematikan wekernya, dia pun mencoba bangun dengan membuka kelopak matanya. "Uuh… sudah pagi ya?" Dia pun bangun dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya sambil menguap. Dia pun keluar dan melihat kalau Ashiya tengah memasak makanan untuk mereka berdua.

"Pagi, Ashiya." Mendengar kalau dirinya disapa, Ashiya pun menjawab. "Selamat pagi, Maou-sama. Sebaiknya anda makan dulu, lalu bersiap-siap pergi sekolah." Dengan masih menguap dan muka mengantuk, Maou pun mengangguk dan segera duduk di meja makan. Ashiya yang sudah selesai memasak makanan pun segera menyajikan makanannya di meja lalu duduk dan memakannya.

"Ne, Ashiya. Uang kita tinggal berapa?" Mendengar itu dari Maou, Ashiya pun menjawab. "Uang kita tinggal 2000 yen, Maou-sama." Mendengar itu, Maou pun menyemburkan makanannya karena kaget. "A-Apa! I-Itu gawat Ashiya! Itu tak cukup untuk nanti malam, bagaimana ini?!" Lalu Ashiya menjawab. "Tenang saja, Maou-sama. Kebutuhan untuk makanan sudah ada dan kulkasnya sudah penuh. Kemarin kita kan sudah membeli bahan makanan yang banyak?" Mendengar itu, Maou menjadi lega. Dia lalu bertanya lagi. "Oh ya, jam berapa sekolah masuk?"

"Jam 8 pagi, Maou-sama. Kita masih punya waktu 1 jam untuk menyiapkan segalanya." Maou yang mendengar itu lalu melirik ke arah jam dinding. Dia melihat kalau sekarang masih jam 7 pagi, dia lalu bernafas lega ketika melihatnya. "Baiklah, ayo kita selesaikan makan lalu segera mandi. Kau berangkat bareng denganku kan, Ashiya?" Ashiya mengangguk. "Ya Mao-sama. Tempat yang kita tuju kan searah."

30 menit kemudian…

Setelah selesai makan dan mandi, kini mereka berdua sudah siap untuk pergi ke SMA Kuoh. Ashiya tak lupa mengunci pintu rumahnya dan memberikan duplikat kunci rumahnya kepada Maou. "Maou-sama, ambillah duplikat kunci rumah ini." Maou pun menerimanya. "Oh, baiklah. Jam pulang kerjamu, jam berapa Ashiya?" Ashiya yang ditanya seperti itu pun menjawab. "Kelihatannya jam 5 sore, Maou-sama." Maou yang mendengar itu pun menjawab. "Oh begitu ya. Ya sudah, kelihatannya aku harus menunggumu untuk membuatkan makan malam."

Merasa tidak enak membuat sang Raja menunggu, Ashiya pun berkata. "Maou-sama, kalau begitu saya akan pulang cepat nanti." Maou yang mendengarnya menjadi kaget dan gelapan. "A-Ah! Itu tidak perlu, aku bisa nunggu kok. Lakukan pekerjaanmu sebagai guru dengan baik, biar nanti bisa dapat kenaikan gaji."

Mendengar itu, Ashiya merasa mendapatkan sebuah pencerahan yang menyejukkan hatinya. Dia melihat Maou sebagai sosok yang harus dia ikuti dan dia kagumi selamanya. Dia lalu membungkuk hormat kepada Maou. "Maou-sama, saya akan terus menjadi pengawal anda sampai akhir hayat menjemput!" Melihat dan mendengar tingkah Ashiya itu, Maou menjadi sweatdrop. "Hei, sudahlah Ashiya. Kau membuatku malu tahu. Lebih baik kita segera berangkat, aku tidak mau terlambat di hari pertama sekolah." Mendengar itu, Ashiya mengangguk lalu mereka berdua pun segera pergi ke SMA Kuoh.

SMA Kuoh

Saat ini Maou dan Ashiya sudah berada di SMA Kuoh. Melihat kalau banyak sekali murid perempuan yang berada di sekitar SMA Kuoh, membuat Maou bingung dan bertanya-tanya. "Kenapa kok banyak perempuannya sih di sekolah ini? Apakah ini dulunya sekolah khusus perempuan?" Lalu, seorang laki-laki berambut coklat begitu juga dengan matanya datang dan menjawab pertanyaan Maou. "Karena sekolah ini dulunya sekolah khusus perempuan." Maou yang mendengar itu hanya bisa berkata. "Heeh… begitu ya. Kau siapa?"

Ditanyai oleh Maou tentang namanya, dia pun menjawab. "Namaku Hyoudou Issei, salam kenal! Apa kau murid baru?" Maou mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Issei itu dan menjawab. "Ya, aku murid baru yang akan mulai masuk hari ini. Namaku Maou Sadao, salam kenal." Mereka pun saling berjabat tangan, lalu Issei menoleh ke Ashiya dan bertanya padanya. "Kalau anda, siapa?" Mendengar pertanyaan Issei itu, Ashiya pun menjawab. "Ah! Saya adalah guru baru yang akan mulai mengajar disini, nama saya Ashiya Shiro, salam kenal."

"E-Eh! G-Guru baru?! M-Maafkan atas kelancangan saya, Ashiya-sensei!" Melihat tingkah Issei itu, membuat Ashiya tertawa garing lalu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke kanan-kiri. "Ahahaha, tidak apa-apa kok Issei-san. Saya maklumi itu. Nah, daripada disini terus, lebih baik kita segera masuk ke kelas. Ayo." Mereka lalu mengangguk dan segera pergi ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

Kelas Issei

Saat ini, Issei sedang membicarakan hal-hal mesum dengan kedua temannya yaitu Matsuda dan Motohama. Yah, kurasa kalian tidak perlu mengetahui apa isi dari obrolan mesum mereka itu. Kelas semakin ramai dan banyak murid yang sudah berdatangan, meskipun guru belum masuk ke kelas.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, seorang guru pun datang. Para murid langsung berhamburan pergi ke bangku mereka masing-masing dan duduk manis. Setelah melihat semua murid yang ada di kelasnya duduk manis, si guru pun mulai bicara. "Nah anak-anak, kita kedatangan murid baru. Ayo, kamu masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu." Anak yang dimaksud pun mengangguk, Issei yang mendengar kata 'murid baru' itu langsung membulatkan matanya dan berpikir. _'Murid baru? Mungkinkah…!'_

Murid baru itu lalu masuk dan memperkenalkan dirinya kepada semua murid. "Halo semuanya, namaku Maou Sadao. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua." Anak itu adalah Maou Sadao, Issei kaget akan itu meski dia tahu kalau Maou akan menjadi murid baru di SMA Kuoh tapi tak disangka kalau dia menjadi murid di kelasnya ini. Lalu setelah memperkenalkan dirinya, sang guru pun berkata. "Baiklah, Sadao-kun. Kau bisa duduk di depannya Issei, Issei angkat tanganmu." Issei pun mengangkat tangannya setelah disuruh oleh sang guru. Setelah itu, Maou pun segera berjalan ke arah bangku di depan Issei.

Maou pun segera duduk, Issei lalu bertanya pada Maou. "Hei Maou, tak kusangka kau sekelas denganku. Bagaimana dengan Ashiya-san? Apakah dia menjadi guru di kelas lain?" Maou yang mendengar itu lalu menjawab. "Ya, sepertinya begitu. Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini nanti saja, lebih baik kita fokus pada pelajaran dulu." Issei yang mendengar itu mengangguk dan langsung memperhatikan pelajaran, begitu juga dengan Maou.

Di kelas lain, tepatnya kelasnya Rias.

Rupanya, kelas Rias mendapatkan guru baru dan guru baru itu adalah… "Halo semuanya, nama saya Ashiya Shiro. Saya adalah guru baru di kelas ini, senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Rias yang melihat kalau guru barunya adalah Ashiya yang ditemuinya kemarin menaikkan alisnya. _'Orang itu kan… yang kemarin? Jadi dia guru baru di kelas ini ya?'_ Lalu, semua murid yang ada di kelas itu pun menjawab. "Ya sensei, senang berkenalan dengan anda."

Ashiya tersenyum mendengar itu lalu bicara. "Baiklah, buka buku pelajaran kimia kalian halaman 53." Mereka semua pun mengangguk mendengar perkataan Ashiya dan segera mengeluarkan buku pelajaran kimia mereka. Akeno yang memperhatikan tingkah aneh Rias pun jadi bertanya-tanya. _'Kenapa dengan Rias? Sepertinya dia menemukan sesuatu yang aneh dengan guru baru itu.'_ Pelajaran pun dimulai dan untungnya terjadi tanpa ada gangguan sama sekali.

Sepulang sekolah…

Pelajaran untuk hari ini sudah selesai untungnya, Maou pun berniat untuk pulang. "Uaah! Akhirnya selesai juga pelajaran untuk hari ini, aku mau cepat-cepat pulang." Tapi niatnya untuk pulang seketika ditunda karena Issei menghentikan Maou, Maou yang mengetahui itu langsung bertanya pada Issei. "Hm? Ada apa, Issei? Aku mau pulang." Issei lalu menjawab pertanyaan Maou dengan berkata. "Katanya kau mau melanjutkan pembicaraan tertunda kita tadi pagi?" Mendengar itu, Maou pun tersadar lalu menjawab. "Ah. Itu ya? Baiklah, kau mau bertanya apa?"

"Sebenarnya, Ashiya-san itu siapamu?" Mendengar itu, Maou pun menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan menjawab. "Ah. Ashiya itu saudara sepupuku. Kami tinggal di kota Kuoh karena bosan dengan suasana desa dan kau juga pasti tahu kalau mencari pekerjaan di desa itu sangatlah sulit." Issei mengangguk mendengar itu, lalu Maou melanjutkan. "Karena itulah, kami pergi ke desa, meninggalkan kampung halaman kami. Ashiya menyuruhku untuk masuk sekolah karena anak umur 17 tahun harus masuk ke SMA." Issei yang mendengar itu hanya membuat wajah 'O'.

Setelah menjelaskannya pada Issei, Maou pun mengambil tas sekolahnya dan berkata. "Jadi, aku sudah boleh pulang kan? Aku lelah dan mau istirahat." Mendengar itu, Issei mau tak mau harus terpaksa membiarkan Maou pergi. "Haah… baiklah, sampai ketemu besok ya!" Maou hanya mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya ke Issei. Dia lalu segera keluar dari kelasnya dan pergi pulang ke rumahnya.

Ketika dia keluar dari kelas, Ashiya ternyata sudah ada tepat di depan kelas. Membuat Maou sweatdrop. Tak disangka, sang pengawalnya ini sampai-sampai sudah menunggu di depan kelas. Ashiya yang melihat kalau Maou sudah keluar dari kelas pun langsung berkata. "Maou-sama! Apakah anda menunggu lama?" Maou hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. Dia lalu angkat bicara. "Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Lebih baik kita segera pulang. Aku penasaran nanti kau akan masak apa." Ashiya hanya bisa tertawa mendengarnya. Mereka pun bercanda-tawa ketika di jalan.

Lalu, mereka merasakan ada sekelompok iblis di sekitar area mereka ini. "Ashiya… aku merasakan ada sekelompok iblis disekitar sini. Apakah kau meraskannya?" Mendengar itu, Ashiya mengangguk karena dia juga merasakan adanya sekelompok iblis di sekitar area mereka. "Ya Maou-sama, saya merasakan adanya sekelompok iblis tapi apakah kita harus menemui mereka? Ada kemungkinan pada keadaan kita yang kekurangan sihir ini akan menjadikan kesempatan untuk mereka menyerang kita."

Maou pun langsung memasang pose berpikir. Memang ada benarnya juga saran dari Ashiya, tapi jika bertemu sekelompok iblis itu bisa membantu mereka memulihkan sihir mereka, iu bisa menjadi kesempatan yang besar. Mereka tidak boleh melewatkannya. "Ya Ashiya, kita harus menemui mereka. Ada kemungkinan bisa mendapatkan sihir kita kembali tanpa mendapatkan rasa takut." Ashiya pun mengangguk, mereka lalu segera pergi ke tempat dimana sekelompok iblis yang mereka rasakan aura dan enerji sihirnya berada.

Setelah berlari dan mencari dimana asal sihir sekelompok iblis itu berada, mereka pun akhirnya tiba di tempatnya. Mereka bisa melihat ada 5 orang atau bisa disebut 5 iblis. Ada dua wajah yang dikenali oleh Maou dan 3 wajah yang dikenali oleh Ashiya. Maou yang mengenal 2 orang itu pun menaikkan alisnya. Dia lalu angkat bicara. "Wah-wah, tak kusangka kalian itu iblis ya? Issei dan Rias."

Merasa dipanggil namanya, mereka pun menoleh dan melihat kalau yang memanggil mereka adalah Maou dan Ashiya. "M-Maou dan Ashiya-sensei?! Kenapa kalian berdua bisa ada disini?" Ashiya lalu menjawab pertanyaan Rias. "Maaf, Issei-san dan Rias-san. Kami kebetulan saja disini karena kami merasakan kalau ada aura iblis disini. Kalian semua, iblis kan?" Mendengar pertanyaan Ashiya itu, mereka semua pun memasang pose waspada. Issei lalu bertanya pada Maou. "Memang benar kami ini iblis, apakah kalian seorang Exorcist?" Mendengar kata 'Exorcist' dari mulut Issei itu, membuat Maou memasang wajah kesal. "Exorcist? Kami ini bukan Exorcist. Mana mungkin aku, si Raja Iblis Satan yang akan menguasai Ente Isla ini menjadi Exorcist? Kau pasti bercanda kan?" Maou mengatakannya dengan nada pamer, Ashiya hanya bisa tersenyum dan tepuk tangan akan itu.

Melihat aksi mereka berdua ini, membuat Issei cs sweatdrop. Bisa-bisanya mereka melawak disaat begini. Rias lalu sadar akan sesuatu. "Tunggu! Raja Iblis Satan?! Bukankah Raja Iblis Satan yang sekarang itu Sirzechs-onii-sama? Kenapa kau mengaku Raja Iblis Satan dan dimana itu Ente Isla?" Tentu saja Rias kaget, karena setahu dia Raja Iblis Satan saat ini itu atau bisa dibilang Lucifer itu adalah Sirzechs Lucifer.

Maou lalu menjawab. "Yah, singkatnya sih. Aku dan Ashiya ini iblis dari dimensi dunia lain. Kalau kalian tidak percaya, ya tidak apa-apa." Terkejut! Itulah ekspresi mereka ketika mendengar kalau Maou dan Ashiya adalah iblis dari dimensi dunia lain. Rias lalu memikirkan sesuatu. _'Iblis dari dimensi dunia lain ya? Memang, itu bisa saja karena ada seekor naga diantara semua naga yaitu Great Red yang tinggal di Dimensi Gap tapi aku tak bisa percaya kalau mereka itu iblis dari dimensi dunia lain seperti yang mereka katakan.'_ Maou yang sedang menguap lalu angkat bicara. "Hoaam… Iblis seperti kalian itu cara sihirnya didapat dengan cara yang berbeda dari kami. Sihir kami didapat dari rasa takut dan karena saat ini tak ada rasa takut yang cukup banyak, sihirku menjadi lemah."

Mendengar kalau sumber kekuatan sihir Maou dan Ashiya adalah dari rasa takut, Rias pun bertanya. "Rasa takut?" Maou mengangguk lalu melanjutkan. "Yah, jadi kupikir dengan menemui kalian aku bisa mendapatkan sihir dengan cara lain selain dari rasa takut. Tapi ternyata tidak, sayang sekali." Maou mengatakan itu sambil menguap dan menggaruk-garuk punggungnya. Maou lalu berkata. "Ya sudah, kami mau pulang dulu. Dah ya, ayo Ashiya." Ashiya hanya mengangguk. Mereka berdua lalu pergi meninggalkan Issei cs.

Rias hanya bisa menghela nafasnya karena dia baru mengetahui fakta mengejutkan kalau Raja Iblis Satan dari dimensi dunia lain ada di dunia mereka ini, dia juga disertai oleh satu pengawalanya yang setia. Issei cs lalu juga segera pergi dari sana dan pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing.

Di tempat Maou

Kini Maou dan Ashiya sudah berada di rumahnya. Ashiya yang penasaran kenapa Rajanya memberitahukan identitas mereka berdua secara mudah begitu pada Issei cs pun bertanya. "Maou-sama, kenapa anda begitu mudahnya memberitahukan identitas kita sebenarnya?" Mendengar itu, Maou hanya menjawabnya dengan santai. "Percuma juga kalau disembunyikan. Rias itu sudah tahu kalau kita ini iblis, masa mau dirahasiakan lagi? Yang ada nanti dia malah curiga dan timbul adanya ketidakpercayaan. Apalagi kita juga nanti akan lebih sering bertatap muka dengannya karena satu sekolah. Aku sebagai murid dan kau sebagai guru." Ashiya yang mendengar itu hanya bisa membuat muka 'O' dan mengangguk mengerti.

Di tempat Rias

Kini Rias sudah ada di rumahnya atau tepatnya di ruang klub Peneliti Gaib karena dia tinggal disana. Dia masih kepikirkan akan Maou dan Ashiya yang notabenenya berasal dari dimensi dunia lain. Maou bilang kalau dia berasal dari sebuah tempat bernama Ente Isla dan dia mendengar kalau sumber sihir Maou dan Ashiya itu hanya didapat bila ada rasa takut yang berkumpul.

' _Raja Iblis Satan ya… berarti dia keturunan Satan murni. Kalau dijadikan sekutu atau teman, bisa menguntungkan. Apakah aku membujuknya untuk menjadi rekanku? Tapi apa aku harus menjadikannya salah satu dari Peerageku?'_

Rias pun berpikir keras akan itu. Jika dia menjadikan Maou menjadi salah satu anggota Peeragenya, bidak apa yang cocok? Secara Maou itu seorang Raja dan dia pikir kalau bidak yang pas adalah bidak Raja tapi bidak Raja itu ada padanya. Selagi memikirkan itu, Rias menjadi pusing sendiri. "Haah… sudahlah, besok mereka berdua akan kusuruh datang ke ruang klub." Setelah mengatakan itu, Rias pun pergi ke kamar mandi. Tentunya dia ingin mandi dan bukan melakukan hal yang mesum.

Keesokan harinya, pagi hari

SMA Kuoh

Terlihat wajah Maou yang masih menguap di pagi hari dan tampak Ashiya si Jendral iblis yang selalu setia mendampingi sang Raja Iblis Satan. Ashiya yang melihat kelakukan Rajanya hanya bisa tersenyum garing sambil sweatdrop. Ashiya lalu memulai pembicaraan. "Maou-sama, jika kita disuruh beraliansi atau berteman dengan Rias cs. Apakah anda setuju? Yah, meskipun sihir kita masih melemah karena tidak adanya rasa takut yang cukup banyak." Mendengar itu, Maou pun menghentikan kegiatan menguapnya dan pandangan matanya menjadi serius.

"Kalau aliansi, aku sebenarnya tidak mau tapi berhubung sihir kita masih melemah, ada baiknya kita melakukannya. Ingat, kita melakukannya sampai sihir kita terkumpul. Kalau ada cara lain mengisi sihir kita selain dari mengumpulkan rasa takut, maka kita tidak akan memerlukan mereka." Ashiya yang mendengar jawaban dari Maou hanya mengangguk-angguk kagum. Ya, mereka adalah iblis dan sifat sebenarnya iblis adalah kejam dan tak berperasaan, iblis juga harus pandai menipu.

Setelah berbincang-bincang seperti itu, mereka ternyata sudah sampai di SMA Kuoh. Mereka lalu segera pergi ke tempatnya masing-masing. Maou ke kelasnya dan Ashiya ke ruang guru. Disaat Maou ke kelasnya, dia melihat Issei yang ternyata sudah datang dan bangkunya pun dikerumuni oleh 2 teman mesumnya, yaitu Matsuda dan Motohama. Yah, mereka bertiga termasuk Issei dikenal sebagai Trio Mesum, Maou mendengar itu dari Kiryuu Aika, seorang gadis berkacamata yang mesum.

' _Haah… memang sih kalau iblis itu memiliki sifat dasar penuh hasrat atau bisa dibilang mesum tapi ya tidak semesum itu, dasar Issei.'_ Maou menatap Issei dengan pandangan aneh. Maou pun langsung cuek saja padanya dan memilih untuk tidur sembari menunggu dimulainya jam pelajaran pertama.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

Jam pelajaran pertama pun akan dimulai, Maou yang mengetahui itu langsung bangun dengan wajah malas. Dia mengusap-usap matanya yang masih susah untuk dibangunkan. Lalu seorang guru datang ke kelasnya, setelah dia melihat-lihat, dia langsung membulatkan matanya saat melihat guru yang mengajar.

"Baiklah anak-anak, saya akan mengajar. Jadi, harap tenang." Yah, suara dan wajah itu. Ternyata dia adalah Ashiya Shiro! Ekspresi kagetnya kemudian dia hilangkan dan menjadi ekpresi tenang dan kalem. Dia tak menyangka kalau pengawal setianya akan mengajar di kelasnya. Yah, dia tahu kalau Ashiya sekarang adalah guru di SMA Kuoh tapi itu tetap saja mengganggunya. Yah, semoga saja tidak ada kejadian yang merepotkan terjadi.

Istirahat…

Saat ini adalah waktu istirahat. Semua murid pun mulai berhamburan keluar kelas dan pergi ke kantin. Trio mesum pergi ke 'spot' mengintipnya. Maou yang melihatnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala karena melihat tingkah mereka. Dia pun lalu membuka kotak bekal makan siangnya yang Ashiya buat untuknya.

Ketika membuka kotak bekalnya, dia memandangnya dengan pandangan aneh. Karena ada bentuk hati di tengah-tengah nasi di kotak bekalnya. Ukuran hatinya juga besar lagi. Para murid perempuan dan laki-laki yang ada disana melihat kotak bekal Maou, Kiryuu pun penasaran dan bertanya pada Maou. "Sadao, siapa yang membuatkanmu bekal itu? Apa pacarmu?"

"Ah, ini sepupuku yang membuatnya. Aku tinggal berdua dengan sepupuku." Mendengar itu, otak mesum Kiryuu langsung bekerja dengan cepat. Setelah memikirkannya, dia langsung mengatakannya. "Sadao, apa sepupumu itu… perempuan?" Maou yang mendengar pertanyaan Kiryuu pun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjawab. "Tidak, dia laki-laki."

Mendengar itu, Kiryuu pun makin antusias dan para perempuan pun terkejut dan berteriak mendengarnya. Bukan berteriak ketakutan tapi berteriak kesenangan. Sepertinya kebanyakan dari mereka adalah pecinta yaoi. Kiryuu lalu berkata. "Jadi… apakah kau dan sepupumu telah melakukan hal 'itu'?" Mendengar itu, membuat Maou menyemburkan makanan yang dia makan karena dia terkejut.

"A-Apa yang kau katakan?! Itu sudah jelas tidak mungkin lah. Aku ini masih normal dan masih suka pada perempuan atau lawan jenisku." Maou pun menyeka mulutnya yang masih belepotan nasi dan lauk yang tadi dia semburkan. Kiryuu yang mendengar itu hanya berkata. "Ooh, begitu ya. Kukira kau sudah melakukannya." Maou hanya mendesah kecil mendengarnya.

Ketika dia akan memakan bekalnya, datang seorang laki-laki yang bisa dibilang tampan atau cantik. Para perempuan yang melihatnya langsung berteriak histeris. "Kyaaa! Kiba-kun datang kesini!" Lalu perempuan lain berteriak. "Kyaaa! Kenapa Kiba-kun datang kemari?! Kiba-kun, jadikan aku pacarmu!" Tapi Kiba menghiraukan mereka dengan senyuman tersungging di bibirnya. Dia lalu mendekat ke arah Maou dan berkata. "Maou Sadao-kun, Ketua Rias menyuruhmu untuk datang ke ruang klub Peneliti Gaib setelah pulang sekolah. Kalau bisa, ajak juga Ashiya-sensei."

Mendengar itu, Maou hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya. Lalu dia mengangguk, setelah melihat anggukan dari Maou, Kiba pun pergi. Maou pun melanjutkan kegiatan makannya dengan pikiran yang diisi dengan pertanyaan. _'Kenapa Rias menyuruh kami untuk ke ruang klubnya? Apakah dia mau menjadikan kami sekutunya?'_

Sepulang sekolah…

Maou pun mau tidak mau harus pergi ke ruang klub mereka yaitu Klub Peneliti Gaib. Bersama dengan Ashiya, sang pengawal setianya dia harus kesana dan mungkin Rias akan mengatakan apa yang telah dipikirkan oleh Maou. Kalau itu terjadi, entah apakah dia harus menerimanya atau tidak.

"Maou-sama, apakah Rias-san akan mengatakan sesuatu seperti yang Maou-sama pikirkan kemarin?" Mendengar pertanyaan Ashiya itu, Maou mengangguk. "Ya, kelihatannya begitu. Aku jadi bingung, apakah kita harus menerima ajakannya atau tidak jika itu terjadi." Ashiya yang mendengar kalau sang Raja itu bingung dengan pilihan apakah menerima ajakan Rias jika diajak menjadi sekutu atau aliansinya. Jika tidak, akan menjadi masalah yang gawat karena sihir mereka masih lemah dan mereka berdua tidak akan bisa melawan Rias cs.

Tak terasa, mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan pintu ruang Klub Peneliti Gaib. Mereka pun terdiam sebentar, Maou menoleh ke Ashiya dan bertanya. "Jadi Ashiya, apakah kau ada usulan? Menerima atau tidak jika yang dia tanyakan adalah hal itu?" Maou pun menanyakan pertanyaan itu lagi ke Ashiya, lalu Ashiya menjawabnya. "Sebaiknya kita terima saja dulu, Maou-sama. Sebenarnya saya tidak mau menjadi bawahan iblis lain selain Maou-sama tapi karena keadaan, kita harus terpaksa menerimanya."

Mendengar pengawalnya berkata begitu, Maou pun mau tak mau harus mengikuti sarannya. Dia pun lalu membuka pintu ruang Klub Peneliti Gaib. Setelah membukanya, menampakkan 5 orang iblis yang mereka kenal. Melihat kalau Maou dan Ashiya sudah datang, Rias pun berkata. "Ah. Kalian sudah datang rupanya. Silahkan duduk dulu." Maou dan Ashiya pun hanya bisa mengangguk, lalu mereka pun segera duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Akeno, tolong buatkan mereka teh." Rias pun menyuruh Akeno untuk membuatkan teh untuk tamunya. Akeno pun mengangguk dengan senyumannya yang seperti biasa. "Baik, Ketua." Dia lalu langsung pergi membuatkan teh. Maou yang tidak ingin basa-basi pun langsung bertanya ke intinya. "Jadi… Rias. Apakah kau menyuruh kami kesini untuk membentuk aliansi?" Mendengar pertanyaan Maou itu membuat Rias terkejut. Dia terkejut karena tak disangka kalau Maou mengetahui apa isi pikiran Rias. Rias yang mengetahui itu langsung menjawab. "Kalau iya, apakah kalian mau?" Maou langsung menjawab. "Jika kami membuat aliansi dengan kalian, apa keuntungan kami?"

Rias yang mendengar itu pun berpikir sejenak. Memang sih, kalau membuat aliansi harus ada timbal-balik yang menguntungkan bagi kedua bela pihak. Rias lalu menjawab. "Baiklah, kalian mau apa?" Mendengar itu, Maou lalu menjawab. "Beri kami sebagian dari sihir kalian." Mendengar itu, Issei terkejut. Tidak, tepatnya semua temannya terkejut. Maou meminta sesuatu yang tidak disangka.

Memang benar kalau dua iblis ini sedang dalam keadaan yang kurang baik karena sihir mereka yang melemah. Tapi mereka tidak tahu apakah yang akan terjadi bila dua iblis itu bertarung bersama, sudah pasti Rias cs tidak akan menang melawan mereka. Dengan terpaksa, Rias pun berkata. "Baiklah. Kami akan memberikan sebagian sihir kami, tapi kalian berdua harus setuju untuk beraliansi dengan kami."

"Baiklah, kami setuju. Asalkan kami bisa mendapatkan kekuatan sihir kami kembali. Aku tidak tahu apakah metode memberikan kekuatan sihir ini berhasil. Pasalnya kita dari dunia yang berbeda dan kita pasti tahu kalau sumber kekuatan kita juga pasti akan berbeda." Rias yang mendengar perkataan Maou berpikir kalau itu benar. Kemungkinan, resiko yang akan diterima bila pembagian sihir ini gagal akan sangat besar. Tapi selama ini demi menciptakan aliansi dengan mereka berdua, dia pun harus mencobanya.

"Jadi, apa kalian mau menerima pembagian sihirnya sekarang?" Rias pun bertanya langsung ke intinya kepada mereka. Maou dan Ashiya pun mengangguk. "Ya, lakukan sekarang." Mendengar jawaban itu Maou, Rias pun segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dia lalu mengeluarkan lambang sihir keluarga Gremory tepat di bawah kedua iblis itu. Dia lalu membacakan sebuah mantera yang tidak didengar oleh teman-temannya.

Setelah membaca mantera itu, ada kumpulan enerji sihir yang menyelimuti Maou dan Ashiya. Kumpulan enerji sihir itu pun mulai masuk ke dalam tubuh mereka berdua. Setelah masuk, reaksi yang didapat adalah… "Aaaagghhkk! Gggkk!" Maou berteriak kesakitan! Ashiya juga begitu. Rias yang melihatnya pun bertanya pada Maou. "A-Apakah mau dilanjutkan?" Maou hanya mengangguk sambil meringis kesakitan. Melihat itu, Rias pun melanjutkan lagi proses pembagian sihirnya sambil ditemani oleh raungan kesakitan Maou dan Ashiya.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

Proses pembagian sihirnya sudah selesai. Maou dan Ashiya tertunduk lemas karena kesakitan. Rias yang selesai melakukan proses pembagian sihirnya hanya bisa bernafas terengah-engah karena sihirnya terkuras setengahnya. Memang sihirnya Rias bisa beregenerasi lagi tapi jika ada hal yang gawat terjadi, dia harus berhati-hati. "Haah… Haah… Prosesnya selesai. Untuk saat ini… aku hanya bisa memberikan setengah dari kekuatan sihirku dan kekuatan sihir kalian sedikit kuubah."

Mendengar perkataan Rias itu, Maou bertanya. "Di… di ubah? Apa maksudmu?" Setelah menarik nafasnya dan tidak merasa lelah, Rias lalu menjelaskan. "Aku mengubah sedikit sumber kekuatan sihirmu. Karena sumber kekuatan sihirmu itu berasal dari rasa takut, itu akan sedikit menyusahkan kami karena kalian itu sudah menjadi sekutu kami. Dengan ini, kalian mempunyai 2 sumber untuk mendapatkan kekuatan sihir kalian kembali." Mendengar itu, Ashiya lalu bertanya. "Jadi, selain rasa takut. Ada sumber lain untuk mendapatkan kekuatan sihir kami kembali?" Mendengar pertanyaan Ashiya itu membuat Rias mengangguk dan menjawab pertanyaan Ashiya. "Ya, Ashiya-sensei. Sumber kekuatan sihir kalian bukan hanya rasa takut tapi juga imajinasi. Kami semua yang ada disini menggunakan imajinasi sebagai sumber sihir kami."

Maou menyeringai mendengar itu. "Heh, begitu ya. Imajinasi? Menarik juga sumber kekuatan sihir kalian. Memang benar-benar berbeda dan apakah pembagian sihir sekaligus pengubah komposisi sihir ini ada efek sampingnya?" Maou pun bertanya kemungkinan adanya efek samping berbahaya bagi mereka setelah proses itu. Rias lalu menjawab. "Kelihatannya hanyalah kalian tidak akan bisa menggunakan sihir sampai besok pagi. Itu saja." Maou hanya membuat wajah 'O' mendengar itu.

Dia mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Begitu ya. Ya sudah, lagipula malam ini aku hanya berada di rumah. Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu. Dah ya." Maou pun pamit pulang pada mereka karena urusan mereka sudah selesai. Issei lalu bertanya pada Rias. "Ketua, apakah tidak apa-apa memberikan hal semacam itu pada mereka berdua?" Rias yang mendengar pertanyaan Issei itu lalu menjawab. "Tidak apa-apa. Kita bisa mempercayai mereka, tapi jika mereka berkhianat mungkin kita harus berurusan dengan mereka." Issei yang mendengar itu mengangguk.

Rias tahu seberapa berbahayanya mereka berdua, apalagi setelah mereka mendapatkan kekuatan sihir dari hasil proses pembagian sihir itu. Rias hanya berharap, kalau mereka berdua tidak menjadi musuh bagi mereka.

Beberapa hari kemudian…

Sore hari

Saat ini Maou sedang tidur-tiduran, dia sudah selesai membiasakan dirinya dengan sihir yang baru di ubah komposisinya oleh Rias. Yah, dia sangat berterima kasih padanya, karena kalau dia tidak melakukannya, dia pasti akan kesulitan mencari sumber enerji sihirnya.

"Haah… sepertinya aku harus pergi ke ruang klub itu. Itung-itung berterima kasih pada Rias." Dia pun bangun dari tidurnya dan beranjak pergi dari lapangan dan menuju ke gedung sekolah lama, tempat ruang Klub Peneliti Gaib berada.

Ruang Klub Peneliti Gaib

Sekarang Maou sudah ada di depan pintu ruang klub, dia pun mencoba mengetuk pintunya.

Tok-tok-tok

Seketika, ada yang membuka pintunya. Itu adalah Koneko yang membukanya. Maou yang baru masuk langsung disuguhi pemandangan Issei yang berteriak kepada Rias. "Ketua, tolong ijinkan aku menyelamatkan Asia! Dia… dia diculik oleh malaikat jatuh yang membunuhku!" Seketika, Maou mengankat alisnya ketika mendengar kata 'Asia'. Dia berpikir kenapa ada orang yang namanya hampir mirip dengan pengawalnya, yaitu Ashiya Shiro atau Alsiel.

"Lalu, apa bagaiamana kejadiannya temamu Asia itu bisa sampai diculik oleh malaikat jatuh itu, Issei?" Rias pun bertanya pada Issei alasan kenapa Issei mau repot-repot menyelamatkan seorang biarawati. Lalu Issei menjawab. "Kejadiannya saat kami berada di taman, tiba-tiba Raynare datang dan mengambil paksa Asia. Aku mencoba melawannya tapi dia terlalu kuat dan membuatku terdorong sangat jauh. Setelah dia berhasil mendorongku sangat jauh, dia kemudian menarik Asia dan membawanya terbang entah kemana. Aku tak bisa mengejarnya karena dia terlalu cepat."

Mendengar kalau Issei begitu antusiasnya ingin menyelamatkan seorang biarawati itu, membuat Kiba angkat bicara. "Kenapa kau begitu tertarik dengan gadis biarawati itu, Issei-kun?" Akeno pun dengan senyuman sadisnya juga berkata. "Ya, Issei-kun. Apa yang kau sembunyikan dari kami?"

Melihat kalau semua orang menatapnya, termasuk Maou. Issei pun berkata. "Asia mempunyai kekuatan aneh yang dia tunjukkan padaku saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Dia bisa mengeluarkan cahaya hijau yang muncul ditangannya dan dapat menyembuhkan orang yang terluka. Dia disebut gadis suci karena kemampuannya itu."

Rias pun memasang pose berpikir setelah mendengar itu. "Jadi ada pengguna Sacred Gear di kota ini dan mereka menculiknya karena kekuatannya itu." Issei yang mendengar itu pun berharap kalau Rias memperbolehkannya untuk menyelamatkannya. "Tolong Ketua. Tolong bantu aku menyelamatkan Asia dari mereka, teman-teman!"

Pada awalnya, Rias menolak tapi karena kedua anggota keluarganya yaitu Kiba dan Koneko dengan senang hati membantu Issei, membuatnya berpikir dua kali. Setelah itu, Issei dan kedua temannya pun pamit pergi meninggalkan Rias, Akeno dan Maou yang ada disana.

Maou lalu membuka pembicaraan karena sepertinya dia dilupakan dan membuatnya agak kesal. "Jadi… apakah kalian berdua, para senior dari mereka tidak akan ikut menyelamatkan seorang biarawati itu?" Mendengar pertanyaan dari Maou itu, membuat Rias menghela nafas dan berkata. "Haah… sepertinya aku harus membantu mereka dan kau… Maou."

Dia menunjuk ke Maou dan dibalas dengan ucapan bingung. "Aku…? Ada apa memangnya?" Rias lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kau juga harus ikut membantu. Ini bagian dari aliansi kita." Maou hanya bisa menghela nafasnya ketika mendengar kata 'aliansi' itu dari Rias. "Baik-baik. Aku akan ikut, lagipula ini adalah latihan yang bagus untuk pemanasan karena sudah beberapa hari tidak menggunakan sihir."

Maou melemaskan otonya yang kaku karena sudah lama dia tidak bertarung lagi. Rias lalu berkata pada Akeno. "Akeno, ayo kita segera pergi dan Maou… kau bisa sihir teleportasi kan?" Maou hanya mengangguk, lalu Rias memberikan koordinat tempat dimana Issei berada. Akeno langsung menyiapkan sihir teleportasi di antara Rias dan dirinya. Di bawah kaki mereka, terdapat simbol sihir keluarga Gremory.

Mereka berdua pun menghilang, meninggalkan Maou yang masih ada disana. Maou pun menyeringai lalu berkata. "Baiklah, waktunya untuk pemanasan." Maou langsung menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Dia rupanya teleportasi dengan menggunakan sebuah media kegelapan.

Maou pergi berpindah tempat ke tempat Issei berada, meninggalkan Ashiya yang tengah kesal dan marah karena pergi tanpa memberitahukannya. "Maou-sama…!"

* * *

 **Pojok SBS**

 **Dven BoySteln : Oke-oke, makasih atas reviewnya.**

 **Shinn Kazumiya : Akan dimasukkan, tapi disesuain nanti pas di chapter berapa. :v**

 **: haha, enak dong. namanya juga fanfiction. :v**

 **arafim123 : mereka akan dimasukkan dan untuk update, jangan tanya karena author updatenya sesuai mood.**

 **Guest : Pasti lah. Lagipula dia itu Maou Satan, mana mau jadi budak iblis? :v**

 **loop2 : Untuk dikasih 1 set evil pieces, entar akan diberitahu seiring berjalannya cerita dan Maou tidak akan jadi budak iblis siapapun kok**

 **AN : Untuk pertanyaan yang lain, maaf tidak dijawab dan makasih atas review, favorite sama follownya ya. Dukung terus ya. :3**

 **To be continued... To the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Koukousei Maou-sama!**

 **Summary : Raja Iblis Satan dan pengawalnya, Alsiel telah dipukul mundur oleh Emillia si Pahlawan. Untuk menyembuhkan diri mereka, mereka pun terpaksa pergi ke dimensi dunia lain. Setelah berhasil sampai ke dimensi dunia lain, ternyata mereka sampai di kota Kuoh.**

 **Pairing : Maou x ?**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Ecchi, Romance, Humor, Demons, School, Harem**

 **Disclaimer : Highschool DxD dan Hataraku Maou-sama bukanlah milik author, author hanya punya cerita original fanfic ini.**

 **Warning : Gaje, Mainstream.**

[] - Ente Isla Talking

 _[] -_ Ente Isla Thinking

* * *

 **Chapter 03 : Si Raja Iblis memulai debutnya?!**

Rias, Akeno dan Maou kini sudah sampai di tempat dimana Issei akan menyelamatkan teman biarawatinya. Terlihat Issei, Kiba dan Koneko yang tengah melawan seorang pendeta yang mungkin bisa disebut gila dan para malaikat jatuh. Rias dan Akeno langsung membantu Issei. Issei yang melihat kalau Rias dan Akeno datang pun kaget. "K-Ketua dan Akeno-san?! Kenapa kalian datang kesini?"

Bukan Rias dan Akeno yang menjawab, tapi Maoulah yang menjawab. "Dasar bodoh. Tentu saja menyelamatkanmu. Kau kira, dirimu yang lemah ini bisa mengatasi semua ini?" Mendengar perkataan Maou itu, agak membuat Issei kesal karena dibilang lemah karena pasalnya saat ini Maoulah yang melemah karena dia dulunya kekurangan energi sihir.

Maou pun tak mempedulikan tatapan Issei dan melihat lawannya. DIa hanya mengangguk-angguk melihat itu, sambil mengusap dagunya. Dia lalu mengeluarkan seringainya dan berkata pada Issei. "Oi, Issei. Serahkan saja mereka padaku, aku akan menghabisi mereka." Yang Issei berikan hanyalah tatapan bingung terhadap perkataan Maou tapi dia pun mengangguk saja. Lalu, Maou pun maju dan mengeluarkan aura kegelapan.

Dalam sekejap, tubuhnya berubah. Tubuhnya menjadi besar dan kekar. Tanduk iblis keluar dari kepalanya, kakinya juga berubah. Mereka semua terkejut melihat wujud Maou yang ini. Tapi Maou hanya menyeringai saja, lalu mengarahkan tangannya ke kanan dan tiba-tiba dia membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir.

Dari lingkaran sihir itu, keluarlah sebuah pedang besar berwarna hitam yang beraura kegelapan. Itu adalah pedang iblis milik Maou. Lagi-lagi, semuanya terkejut ketika melihat itu. Badan Rias, Akeno, Kiba dan Koneko bergetaran. Keringat dingin mengucur dari tubuh mereka, sedangkan Issei… dia hanya terkejut saja tapi berbeda dengan tangan kirinya yaitu Boosted Gear.

Boosted Gear milik Issei bergetar yang menandakan kalau naga yang ada di dalam Sacred Gear itu ketakutan.

"M-Maou… dia kelihatan berbeda sekali." Begitulah yang Issei katakan. Mendengar itu, Rias pun menjawab pertanyaan Issei. "Y-Ya, Issei. Dia benar-benar berbeda. K-Kekuatannya benar-benar setingkat dengan para Raja Iblis. Padahal, aku hanya memberikannya setengah dari kekuatan sihirku tapi tak kusangka kekuatan sihirnya bisa meningkat secepat ini."

Lawan-lawannya, yaitu Raynare, Dohnaseek, Mittlet, Kalawarner dan Freed Zelzan pun juga ketakutan. Tubuh mereka bergetar hebat dan keringat dingin membahasi mereka. Maou lalu memegang pedang iblisnya dan berkata pada lawan-lawannya.

"Hei kalian para gagak. Hidup kalian akan berakhir sekarang dan di sini, jadi bersiap-siaplah." Keempat malaikat jatuh itu menjadi ketakutan dan ingin kabur, tapi Freed, si pendeta gila bukannya kabur malah mau menyerang Maou. "Heh. Tak peduli kau itu Raja Iblis sialan atau apa pun. Aku, sang Pendeta akan menghukum Raja Iblis-chan sepertimu. Kyahahaha, jadi bersiap-siaplah, Raja Iblis-chan."

Dengan cepat, Freed lalu berlari dan mencoba menyerang Maou. Maou hanya diam saja dan ketika Freed menyerang Maou…

Trang!

…Serangannya ditahan! Bukan Maou yang menahannya, tapi entah kenapa di daerah sekitar perutnya, seperti ada yang menahannya. Pedang Freed bergetar karena ada sesuatu yang menahan pedangnya di sekitar perut Maou. Maou yang melihat Freed menyerangnya itu hanya menatapnya saja dengan tatapan merendahkan. "Hei, apa yang sedang kau lakukan, hah?"

"Dasar pendeta sampah. Kau tidak pantas untuk hidup, jadi bersiap-siaplah… untuk menerima hukuman Tuhan!" Semua yang ada di situ, merasakan kekuatan yang mengerikan dan kuat dari pedang itu. Juga mereka menjadi bergemetar ketakutan saat merasakan kekuatan dari Maou saat ini. Pedang raksasa itu dia angkat ke atas dan dia arahkan ke Freed untuk menebasnya.

Jraaas!

"Gwaaah!" Tebasan itu mengenai semua tubuh Freed. Untung saja Maou masih dalam kondisi yang bisa dibilang lemah baginya, jika tidak… kemungkinan Freed akan langsung lenyap tak berbekas saat terkena tebasannya Maou itu.

Darah segar mengucur dari semua tubuhnya, tepatnya dari bekas sabetan yang diperolehnya dari Maou. Para malaikat jatuh yang melihat kondisi Freed itu menjadi ketakutan. Mereka takut kalau nasib mereka akan seperti Freed jika menantang Maou juga.

Maou pun berbalik dan menoleh ke mereka semua. Tatapan tak percaya terlihat dari semua orang yang ada di sana, terutama tatapan ketakutan dari para malaikat jatuh yang ada di sana. Sedangkan tatapan dari Issei cs, hanyalah tatapan kekaguman akan kekuatan Maou, meski mereka sedikit ketakutan tapi ketakutan itu menjadi energi sihir untuk Maou karena sekarang dia punya dua sumber kekuatan sihir.

"Baiklah. Selanjutnya kalian ya, para gagak?" Maou mengarahkan pedang besarnya itu ke arah para malaikat jatuh yang ada di sana. Para malaikat jatuh itu tubuhnya gemetaran karena ketakutan, sampai kaki mereka tak bisa digerakkan dari sana dan merasa kalau tidak bisa kabur.

Raynare, sang pemimpin kelompok malaikat jatuh yang mencoba menculik Asia dan membunuh Asia untuk mendapatkan Sacred Gearnya, yaitu Twillight Healing, itu pun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil keringat dingin yang mengucur dari pelipisnya itu.

"T-Tidak! K-Kami menyerah!" Mendengar itu, Maou menurunkan pedangnya dan menjauhkannya dari mereka. Raynare tiba-tiba menampakkan menyeringai dan langsung terbang dengan cepat ke arah Asia yang tengah di salip lalu membunuhnya.

Jraaas!

Dia menusuk dengan tepat ke jantung Asia. Lalu dari lubang tusukan itu, keluarlah Sacred Gear milik Asia, yaitu Twillight Healing. Sacred Gear tipe penyembuh, yang bahkan bisa menyembuhkan siapa pun, tidak peduli lawan atau kawan. Selama si pemilik memandang makhluk yang ditemuinya sebagai seorang kawan, pasti akan aktif dan otomatis menyembuhkan makhluk itu.

Raynare membawa Twillight Healing di tangannya dan berteriak senang serta disertai nada tertawa jahat. Issei yang melihat itu menjadi syok, melihat Asia sekarat di depan matanya. Melihat teman yang baru ditemuinya, akan mati… di depannya.

"I… Issei-san. A-Aku… berharap untuk mempunyai… seorang teman." Suara terbata-bata dan berat, keluar dari mulut mungil Asia. Mendengar suara dan kata-kata itu, air mata kesedihan keluar dari mata Issei. "A-Apa yang kau katakan, Asia? K-Kita sudah menjadi teman dari awal kita bertemu! Kita bermain bersama, kita jalan-jalan bersama dan bahkan… kita sudah makan siang bersama! A-Ah, bagaimana kalau kau masuk ke sekolah? Di Kuoh pasti akan menyenangkan dan akan ada banyak orang yang bisa menjadi temanmu! K-Kau juga bisa tinggal dirumahku! Ayah dan ibuku pasti senang jika kau ada di rumahku. Hei, bagaimana menurutmu Asia?!"

Mendengar itu dari Issei, membuat Asia tersenyum. Tangisan bahagia keluar dari air mata Asia. Asia lalu menggengam tangan Issei dan berkata kepadanya. "Terima kasih… Issei-san. Aku senang… karena kamu sudah mau… menjadi temanku." Setelah mengatakan itu, Asia sudah meninggal. Menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Rias dan yang lainnya, kecuali Maou… hanya bersedih dan bersimpati ketika melihat Asia meninggal. Terutama Rias, dia benar-benar bersedih ketika melihat Asia yang begitu dan berpikir seperti apa reaksi dari Issei saat ini.

Issei yang melihat itu, menjadi menangis sekaligus marah. Dia lalu berkata seperti menyumpah. "Hei Tuhan… kalau kau memang benar-benar ada, kenapa kau memberikannya takdir yang kejam? Yang dia mau hanyalah seorang teman, tapi apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau malah memberikannya takdir yang kejam! Aku tak peduli, meskipun kau ada atau pun tidak, aku pasti akan membunuhmu!"

 **[Dragon Booster : Initial Form!]**

Suara mesin terdengar dari Boosted Gear Issei dan bentuknya berubah menjadi gauntlet yang berwarna merah dan berbentuk cakar naga dan dua buah batu berwarna kuning dan hijau. Issei yang melihat perubahan pada Sacred Gearnya itu menjadi kaget, begitu juga dengan teman-temannya. Sedangkan Maou hanya bisa bersiul ketika melihatnya.

"I-Ini… bentuknya berubah." Issei memandangi Sacred Gearnya, yaitu Boosted Gear yang sudah berubah bentuk. Bentuknya benar-benar menyerupai cakar naga. Maou yang melihat Issei terbengong pun, mengatakan sesuatu padanya agar kembali sadar. "Hei Issei! Apa kau mau melamun saja di situ? Kenapa kau tidak menghajar para gagak itu? Terutama gagak yang kau incar!"

Mendengar perkataan Maou itu, Issei mengangguk dan segera menolehkan pandangannya ke Raynare. Dengan tatapan tajam dan serius Issei, membuat Raynare panik dan mencoba menyerang Issei dengan tombak cahayanya. "M-Mati kau, dasar iblis rendahan!"

Wuuush!

Issei menghindari tombak cahaya itu dan tetap berjalan menuju Raynare. Raynare menjadi semakin panik dan mencoba kabur dengan terbang. Melihat itu, membuat Issei harus mencegahnya. Issei menarik kaki Raynare dan membuat Raynare terkejut, karena ada seseorang yang menarik kakinya.

Dia melihat siapa yang menarik kakinya dan ternyata itu adalah Issei. Dengan cepat, Issei segera memukul Raynare dengan kepalan tangan kirinya. Bertubi-tubi pukulan dia hantamkan ke Raynare, ditambah juga dengan efek pengganda kekuatan yang dimiliki Issei, membuat Raynare terluka.

Raynare memikirkan suatu cara agar dia bisa terlepas dari Issei dan dia pun menemukan caranya. Dia berubah wujud ke wujud manusianya, yaitu wujud Amano Yuuma dan berkata kepada Issei dengan nada imut. "I-Issei-kun… apakah kamu lupa dengan gelang ini? Gelang yang kamu berikan sewaktu kita berkencan? Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Issei-kun. Jadi jangan bunuh aku, kumohon!"

Melihat tingkah Raynare itu, membuat Issei terdiam sekaligus bingung. Apa yang harus dia lakukan, apakah dia harus membiarkan Raynare hidup? Dia masih tak bisa memaafkan apa yang Raynare lakukan, karena dia sudah membuat Asia meninggal.

Karena sikap Issei yang seperti itu, membuat Maou menghela nafasnya lalu dengan cepat dan tapa basa-basi, menebas Raynare tanpa sisa dan tak berbekas. Issei yang melihat apa yang Maou lakukan menjadi terkejut dan kaget, tapi setelah itu dia diam lalu berjalan mendekat ke Rias dan mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Ketua, apakah kau bisa… menghidupkan Asia?" Mendengar perkataan dari Issei itu, membuat Rias dan yang lainnya kecuali Maou sedikit terkejut. Dengan masih bersikap tenang dan tegas, Rias menjawabnya. "Ya, aku bisa menghidupkan Asia tapi jika kuhidupkan… dia akan menjadi iblis dan pelayanku. Apakah kau setuju dengan itu?" Issei hanya mengangguk lemah mendengar perkataan Rias itu. "Ya, itu tidak masalah. Selama Asia bisa hidup dan menjalani hidupnya, aku merelakannya. Aku yakin… Asia juga pasti akan senang."

Rias hanya mengangguk ketika mendengar itu dari Issei, dia lalu berjalan menuju Asia dan melihat bidak apakah yang bereaksi pada Asia dan ternyata itu adalah _Bishop_ atau Peluncur. Dia lalu menaruh bidak catur itu di atas dada Asia. "Issei, siapa nama perempuan ini?" Issei yang mendengarnya pun menjawab. "Namanya Asia Argento, Ketua."

Rias mengangguk dan segera memulai membaca mantra untuk menghidupkan Asia sebagai pelayan iblisnya. Lingkaran sihir yang ada di bawah Asia tiba-tiba menyala. "Aku, Rias Gremory, memerintahkan atas namaku. Kepada, Asia Argento. Untuk membiarkan jiwanya kembali ke bumi sekali lagi, untuk menjadi pelayan iblisku. Sebagai tuan barumu, aku memberikan hidup baru untukmu!"

Wuuush!

Cahaya itu makin terang dan bidak catur yang ada di atas dada Asia terhisap ke dalam tubuhnya. Maou hanya terkagum saja ketika melihat proses menjadikan iblis yang ada tepat di depan matanya itu.

Setelah beberapa menit, tiba-tiba anggota tubuh Asia bergerak sendiri. Ternyata Asia benar-benar sudah hidup kembali… sebagai iblis. Asia yang masih terbengong dan tidak tahu apa pun menengok ke kanan-kirinya. Issei yang melihat Asia hidup kembali itu, hanya bisa menangis, menangis senang. "A-Anu… Kenapa Issei-san menangis? Apakah aku berbuat salah pada Issei-san?"

"Tidak kok, Asia. Tidak! Aku yang salah, aku yang salah!" Issei hanya menangis sambil memeluk Asia, seperti tidak mau melepaskannya lagi. Wajah Asia memerah ketika melihat Issei yang memeluknya dengan erat seakan tidak mau untuk dilepas. Asia menjadi panik dan gugup saat itu, tapi dia lalu bertanya lagi kepada Issei. "A-Anu… Issei-san? Bisakah kita menjadi teman?"

Issei yang mendengar itu dari Asia tersentak, lalu kembali menangis dan menjawab. "Bisa Asia! Sangat bisa! Aku akan menjadi temanmu! Ketua dan yang lainnya juga pasti akan mau menjadi temanmu!" Mendengar perkataan Issei itu, Asia menjadi tersenyum senang. "Benarkah? Terima kasih, Issei-san!"

"Ehem. Maaf karena mengganggu momen bahagia kalian. Tapi bisakah aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Asia-san?" Yang berkata begitu adalah Rias. Asia yang tahu akan itu pun mengangguk. "Tentu, err…" Asia bingung mau memanggil dengan nama apa Rias ini, karena pasalnya dia tidak tahu namanya.

Rias yang melihat itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil, lalu memperkenalkan dirinya. "Perkenalkan, Asia. Boleh kupanggil begitu kan? Namaku Rias Gremory, aku adalah iblis yang mereinkarnasikanmu untuk menjadi iblis agar nyawamu bisa terselamatkan. Yang berambut kuncir kuda itu adalah Himejima Akeno, yang laki-laki pirang itu adalah Kiba Yuuto, terus yang perempuan kecil itu namanya Toujo Koneko, sedangkan yang wujudnya mengerikan dan berambut hitam di sana itu adalah Maou Sadao."

Mereka semua mengangguk, lalu mengatakan sesuatu secara bersamaan, kecuali Maou. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Asia-san." Asia hanya mengangguk dengan gugup ketika mendengar sapaan yang secara bersamaan itu.

"Baiklah. Kurasa masalah ini selesai, bolehkah aku kembali, Rias?" Maou yang merasa kalau urusannya untuk saat ini selesai mencoba untuk ijin pulang dari Rias. Mendengar itu, Rias menoleh ke arah Maou dan menjawabnya dengan berkata. "Ok. Silahkan kembali. Lain kali kalau aku butuh bantuan, datang ya, Maou?" Maou yang mendengar itu hanya menjawabnya dengan nada malas. "Ya-ya. Pasti."

Dengan begitu, Maou pun pergi dari sana dengan melakukan teleportasi dan untung saja dia tadi sempat merubah wujudnya ke wujud manusianya. Kalau tidak, bisa bikin geger warga sekota. Dia rupanya teleportasi menuju gerbang sekolah dan setelah selesai melakukan teleportasi, dia melihat rekan iblisnya yaitu Ashiya Shiro atau Alsiel, sedang menunggu dengan wajah yang kesal.

Maou sweatdrop melihat Ashiya yang menunggunya dari tadi. Dia menjadi takut kalau akan dimarahi oleh Jendral Iblisnya ini, yaitu Ashiya Shiro. Dia yang mau tak mau harus menghadapi resikonya pun, menyapanya. "Y-Yo Ashiya. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Ashiya pun menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut dan melihat ada Maou. Ekspresi kesal pun keluar dan meledak dari Ashiya. "Maou-sama! Anda dari tadi kemana saja?! Saya dari tadi sudah menunggu anda di sini selama 1 jam! Apa saja yang anda lakukan?!"

Maou hanya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal ketika mendengar itu sambil sweatdrop. Dia lalu menjawabnya dengan tertawa kikuk. "A-Ah… Begini lho. Tadi aku harus membantu Rias dan teman-temannya untuk menyelamatkan seseorang dan… aku lupa untuk mengajakmu. H-Hahahaha." Kedutan kesal muncul di dahi Ashiya ketika mendengar, dia benar-benar kesal ketika mendengar itu.

"Anda berkata lupa?! Bagaimana anda bisa lupa?! Apakah anda sudah mulai pikun, Maou-sama?!" Ashiya marah-marah sambil protes ke Maou. Maou yang melihat Ashiya protes itu menjadi merasa terganggu. "Berisik! Itu bukan salahku kalau lupa! Itu wajar bagi semua makhluk hidup untuk lupa dan siapa yang kau panggil pikun, hah?! Kau mau mengajakku berkelahi ya, Ashiya?!"

Begitulah. Masalah pada hari itu sudah selesai dan ditutup oleh acara Maou dan Ashiya yang mulai bertengkar tidak jelas hanya karena masalah sepele seperti meninggalkan Ashiya sendirian di gerbang sekolah tanpa ikut mengajaknya bertarung bersamanya.

* * *

 **Pojok SBS**

 **AN : Bagi yang sudah nunggu, maaf ya lama di update. Banyak urusan di dunia nyata.  
**

 **Gin Kazami : Hm... kayaknya ikut campur deh, tapi nggak tahu juga kayak gimana.**

 **wsusanto96 : Ente kejam ah. :'v Ane masih mahasiswa, jadi belum sanggup bayar. :'v**

 **The KidSNo OppAi : Makasih :3**

 **To be continued... To the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Koukousei Maou-sama!**

 **Summary : Raja Iblis Satan dan pengawalnya, Alsiel telah dipukul mundur oleh Emillia si Pahlawan. Untuk menyembuhkan diri mereka, mereka pun terpaksa pergi ke dimensi dunia lain. Setelah berhasil sampai ke dimensi dunia lain, ternyata mereka sampai di kota Kuoh.**

 **Pairing : Maou x ?**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Ecchi, Romance, Humor, Demons, School, Harem**

 **Disclaimer : Highschool DxD dan Hataraku Maou-sama bukanlah milik author, author hanya punya cerita original fanfic ini.**

 **Warning : Gaje, Mainstream.**

[] - Ente Isla Talking

 _[] -_ Ente Isla Thinking

* * *

 **Chapter 04 : Si Raja Iblis dan Jendralnya mencari _Familiar_ , part 01!**

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak insiden penyelamatan Asia dari para malaikat jatuh yang berusaha mengambil Sacred Gear Twillight Healing-nya itu. Rias cs menyerbu markas musuh dibantu oleh Maou, sang Raja Iblis dari dimensi lain itu.

Rias cs terkejut ketika melihat wujud Maou yang lainnya atau bisa dibilang wujud aslinya. Kekuatannya langsung meningkat dengan drastis ketika berubah menjadi wujud aslinya. Maou aslinya berniat untuk membunuh lawannya, tapi ketika Raynare mau melawan… dia menyuruh Issei yang menghabisinya dan Issei malah kebingungan dan gugup, lantas itu membuat Maou agak kesal lalu membunuh Raynare dengan tangannya sendiri.

Asia sekarang tinggal di rumahnya Issei. Ayah dan ibunya yang mendengar itu menjadi senang dan membiarkan Asia tinggal di rumah mereka. Asia juga di masukkan ke SMA Kuoh oleh Rias dan Rias jugalah yang membuat Asia tinggal dengan Issei karena Rias yang membiarkan Asia untuk tinggal dengannya.

Dan di pagi hari ini, kita bisa melihat sang tokoh utama kita, yaitu Maou Sadao yang sedang berada di ruang Klub Peneliti Gaib. Entah kenapa, kakinya selalu membawanya ke sana tanpa sadar dan tentu saja dia kesana ditemani oleh Jendral Iblis-nya yang setia itu.

Saat ini Maou sedang duduk-duduk saja di sofa, sambil mendengarkan Rias yang mengatakan sesuatu pada anggota klubnya itu. "Baiklah Issei dan Asia. Kurasa sekarang adalah saatnya kau mendapatkan seekor _familiar_." Issei yang mendengar perkataan Rias itu menjadi bingung karena pasalnya dia adalah orang yang bodoh atau super bodoh. Dia lalu memiringkan kepalanya sambil menopang dagunya dan menjawab. " _Familiar_? Apa itu memangnya Ketua?"

" _Familiar_ adalah seekor monster yang bisa kau buat menjadi peliharaanmu. Seperti punyaku ini." Dia menjentikkan jarinya dan keluarlah seorang wanita berambut merah pendek yang memakai baju dengan desain kelelawar. Issei yang melihat itu menjadi kaget. "Ah! Dia kan yang waktu itu!"

Rias hanya mengangguk, lalu menjawab. "Ya. _Familiar_ bisa kita gunakan untuk melakukan pekerjaan kita seperti menebar selebaran kontrak iblis dan sebagainya. Kalian berdua juga bisa melihat milik yang lainnya." Akeno, Koneko dan Kiba yang mendengar itu mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan _Familiar_ mereka.

"Ara-ara. Ini adalah punyaku." _Familiar_ punya Akeno adalah sekelompok setan-setan kecil. Punya Koneko adalah seekor kucing yang agak mirip dengan Koneko. "Ini adalah Shiro." Lalu Kiba pun menunjukkan _Familiar_ nya, yaitu seekor burung kecil. "Dan ini punyaku, Issei-kun."

Issei hanya mengangguk-angguk saja ketika melihat semua _Familiar_ mereka itu. Sedangkan Maou hanya bersikap biasa tapi dia agak tertarik. Terbukti dari seringai yang dia perlihatkan saat melihat itu semua. "Heeh… Seekor _Familiar_ ya? Menarik juga." Mendengar perkataan Rajanya itu, Ashiya pun bertanya padanya. "Ada apa, Maou-sama? Apa anda tertarik?"

"Ya. Aku tertarik dengan itu." Itulah jawaban dari Maou. Ashiya tahu kalau dia sudah berkata begitu, akan sulit untuk menghentikannya. Dia hanya menghela nafas saja saat mendengar perkataan Maou. Lalu Rias yang mendengar perkataan Maou pun jadi bertanya padanya. "Maou. Kau tertarik dengan _Familiar_?"

"Ya. Apakah salah? Seorang Raja Iblis juga membutuhkan setidaknya yang namanya _Familiar_ , kau tahu." Maou pun menjawab pertanyaan Rias dengan sikap santai dengan sedikit kesal karena dia pikir seorang Raja Iblis tidak membutuhkan yang namanya _Familiar_. "Begitukah? Kalau begitu, kalian bisa ikut dengan kami nanti untuk berburu _Familiar_. Kebetulan _Familiar Master_ , Satooji, akan ada di malam bulan purnama nanti malam."

Maou hanya mengangguk saja, begitu juga dengan Ashiya. Lalu, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan diketuk-ketuk oleh orang dari luar. Akeno yang mengetahui itu langsung membukanya dan melihat orang yang datang. Itu adalah anggota Ketua OSIS.

"Ara. Apa yang membuatmu kemari, Sona?" Rias agak kaget melihat Sona Shitori datang ke ruangan klubnya itu. Mendengar itu, Sona langsung menjawab. "Kudengar kalau kau akan pergi untuk mendapatkan _Familiar_ bagi anggota barumu. Aku juga sama." Rias hanya mengangguk tapi Issei yang dan Asia yang mendengar itu menjadi kaget, lalu Issei bertanya kepada Sona. "K-Ketua OSIS seorang iblis?!"

Mendengar itu, Sona pun menoleh ke Issei sambil mengangguk dan menjawab. "Ya, Hyoudou-kun. Kami, anggota OSIS, adalah iblis. Nama asliku adalah Sona Sitri, adik dari Serafall Sitri atau Serafall Leviathan, Raja Iblis Leviathan." Mendengar kata Raja Iblis itu, membuat Maou jadi tertarik dan ikut-ikutan mengobrol dengan mereka. "Heeh… Raja Iblis ya? Apakah kakakmu itu kuat, Sona Sitri-san?"

Sona yang mendengar perkataan Maou pun menjadi meliriknya dan menjawab. "Kau siapa ya? Apakah dia pelayan barumu juga, Rias?" Rias yang mendengar itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan membuat Sona menyipitkan matanya. "Lalu, dia ini apa? Manusia?" Sekali lagi, Rias menggelengkan kepalanya dan memberitahukannya kepada Sona. "Tidak Sona. Dia adalah Raja Iblis Satan."

Terkejut. Itulah ekspresi dari Sona dan teman-temannya ketika mendengar perkatan Rias. Kenapa dia terkejut? Karena pasalnya, Raja Iblis Satan itu sudah meninggal dan digantikan oleh Keempat Raja Iblis Baru, yaitu Sirzechs Gremory atau Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafall Sitri atau Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub atau Ajuka Astaroth, Falbium Asmodeus atau Falbium Glasya-Labolas.

Sona yang sempat kaget dan agak ketakutan pun bertanya kepada Maou. "A-Apa maksudmu kalau kau itu Raja Iblis Satan? Jawab pertanyaanku!" Maou hanya mendesah malas ketika mendengar Sona berkata padanya dengan nada memerintah itu. Pasalnya dia adalah Raja Iblis, jadi tidaklah pantas kalau seorang Raja diperintah oleh orang yang bukanlah layak untuk diakui olehnya. "Hei-hei, gadis rata. Perkataanmu sungguh tidak sopan. Apa benar kau ini adik dari seorang Raja Iblis? Kesopananmu benar-benar harus dipertanyakan."

"A-Apa yang kau bilang pada Ketua OSIS?! Akan kuhajar kau!" Bukan Sona yang menjawab tapi eorang anggota laki-laki dari OSIS yang mencoba memukul Maou, tapi Maou yang melihat itu menghindarinya dengan santai. Laki-laki itu menjadi kesal ketika pukulannya dihindari, dia lalu mencoba memukulnya lagi dan lagi. Tapi Maou dengan mudahnya menghindari pukulan itu.

10 menit sudah terlewati dan laki-laki itu kelelahan karena terus-menerus memukul Maou tapi pukulannya selalu dihindari dengan mudah oleh Maou yang memegang cangkir tehnya. Sona cs yang melihatnya hanya terkejut. Maou menyeruput tehnya lalu berkata kepada Sona dengan wajah tenang. "Gadis rata, lebih baik kau juga ajarkan sopan santun kepada salah satu pelayan iblisnya."

"B-Baiklah. Saji, nanti kau akan mendapatkan hukumanmu." Sona memasang wajah marahnya sambil membetulkan kacamatanya kepada laki-laki tadi, yang bernama Saji. Saji yang mendengar itu menjadi ketakutan dan badannya gemetaran. "Hiiii! A-Ampuni aku, Ketua!" Sona tidak mempedulikannya dan lalu melanjutkan pembicaraannya tentang _Familiar_.

"Rias, tentang _Familiar_ tadi. _Familiar Master_ hanya mau menemui satu kelompok keluarga iblis saja dan untuk melakukannya lagi, harus menunggu sampai bulan purnama lagi." Mendengar itu, tatapan serius terlihat di wajah Rias. "Ya. Memang. Kalau begitu, satu-satunya cara adalah…" Maou dan Ashiya mendengar itu menjadi bingung. Tiba-tiba, mereka berada di lapangan sekolah.

"Kyaa! Ayo jangan kalah! Rias onee-sama, Akeno one-sama/Sona onee-sama, Tsubaki onee-sama!" Teriakan-teriakan dari para penggemar mereka berempat terdengar dengan keras. Membuat Maou menjadi agak kesal sampai-sampai harus menutupi telinganya karena teriakan-teriakan yang absurd baginya itu.

Rias, Akeno, Sona dan Tsubaki ternyata menentukan semua itu di pertandingan badminton ini. Tapi ternyata pertandingan itu malah tidak ada habisnya dan berujung pada hasil yang seri. Sehingga mereka semua sepakat untuk mengadakan lagi pertandingan terakhir, yaitu pertandingan bola voli.

Malam hari…

Saat ini, Rias cs, Sona cs, beserta Maou dan Ashiya, sudah berada di dalam gedung olahraga. Maou dan Ashiya tidak ikut dalam pertandingan ini, karena ini pertandingan antara Gremory dan Sitri. Dia dan Ashiya menjadi wasit pertandingan saja.

"Oi kalian semua, kesini sebentar." Maou menyuruh Rias cs untuk menghampirinya, mereka pun bingung tapi mereka tetap menghampiri Maou. Maou lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu, sebuah ikat kepala dengan tulisan 'Berjuanglah! Jangan sampai kalah!' di ikat kepalanya. Rias yang melihat itu menjadi terkejut, lalu berkata kepada Maou. "Ini… apa kau yang membuatnya?"

Rias menanyakan itu kepada Maou dengan wajah penasaran, Maou lalu menjawabnya. "Ah. Aku membuatnya dibantu oleh Ashiya. Meskipun aku bukan anggota peerage kalian, aku akan membantu kalian hanya dengan cara ini karena kami adalah sekutu aliansi kalian." Saat mengatakan itu, Maou tak sengaja memperlihatkan telapak tangannya yang penuh akan luka-luka.

Ashiya hanya mendengus saja ketika mendengar perkataan Maou itu, Rias menjadi terkejut ketika melihat telapak tangan Maou yang penuh luka itu lalu tanpa sadar dia memegangi tangan Maou. "Hei! Tanganmu penuh luka semua tuh!" Maou yang mendengar perkataan Rias itu lalu menjawab. "Ah ini? Ini bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan luka yang kuterima saat sedang berperang. Jadi tidak usah khawatir."

Maou mengatakannya dengan senyuman lebarnya ke Rias, membuat Rias yang mendengarnya menjadi diam sebentar dan terkagum lalu tersenyum. "Baiklah. Kami janji akan memenangkan pertandingan ini agar ikat kepala yang kalian buat tidak menjadi sia-sia. Ya kan, teman-teman?" Issei dan yang lainnya menjawabnya secara bersamaan. "Ya!"

Rias cs lalu langsung berjalan ke lapangan bola voli itu dan segera memulai pertandingan bola voli mereka melawan Sona cs. Mereka pun bertanding dengan adil dan tanpa adanya kecurangan, meski Saji harus mendapatkan perawatan karena bola voli mengenai alat kelaminnya akibat dari pukulan bola Issei.

Pertandingan berlangsung selama 30 menit dan akhirnya Rias cs-lah yang menang pertandingan voli itu. Akhirnya merekalah yang akan menemui _Familiar Master_ untuk mencarikan _Familiar_ untuk anggota peerage beserta Maou dan Ashiya. "Teman-teman, kita berhasil!" Rias berteriak senang, Issei cs mengangguk mendengar itu. "Ya, Ketua!"

"Maou, kita berhasil!" Tanpa sadar, Rias memeluk Maou dengan perasaan senang dan membuat semua orang yang ada di situ kaget. Maou yang dipeluk dengan tiba-tiba oleh Rias itu, merasakan kalau lehernya seperti dicekik dan dia susah bernafas gara-gara dekapan dari Oppai Rias yang besar itu di kepalanya. "H-Hei.. Ggghh… Rias… Aku… Gewhh… tidak bisa… bernafas… Gowaah…"

Seketika itu pula, Maou menjadi pingsan dan membuat Rias menjadi kaget. Semua yang ada di sana kaget, terutama Jendral Iblisnya, yaitu Ashiya, benar-benar kaget saat melihat Rajanya pingsan dan sampai berteriak menangis. "Maou-sama… Maou-sama!"

1 jam kemudian…

"Uugh… Apa yang terjadi padaku…?" Maou menjadi sadar kembali, karena dia disembuhkan oleh Asia dengan kekuatan Sacred Gear Twillight Healingnya. Rias cs yang melihat Maou sadar memasang ekspresi senang, terutama Ashiya, dia dari tadi menangis karena melihat Rajanya pingsan. Entah kenapa, sikap Ashiya sudah seperti seorang ibu yang mengkhawatirkan anaknya.

"Maou-sama! Maou-sama! Anda sudah sadar?! Apakah anda baik-baik saja?!" Mendengar teriakan dari Ashiya itu, membuatnya kaget. "Whoa! Aku sudah sadar Ashiya dan aku baik-baik saja! Jadi singkirkan wajahmu dariku!" Rias yang melihat Maou sudah sadar itu, menjadi bisa bernafas lega, begitu juga yang lainnya.

"Baiklah. Karena Maou sudah sadar, lebih baik sekarang kita menuju hutan tempat _Familiar_ berada. Aku akan memberikan koordinat dari tempat itu untuk kalian. Kami akan menunggu kalian, Maou dan Ashiya-sensei." Setelah mengatakan itu, lingkaran sihir teleportasi muncul di bawah kaki Rias cs dan mereka lalu menghilang dari hadapan Maou dan Ashiya. Maou hanya menghela nafasnya sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Baiklah Ashiya, kita juga harus pergi ke sana." Ashiya mengangguk, lalu mereka berdua pun menghilang dari sana dan pergi ke tempat yang dimaksud oleh Rias. Ketika mereka teleportasi, mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah hutan yang cukup mengerikan karena banyaknya pohon-pohon besar dan hewan-hewan aneh atau monster yang menghuni tempat itu.

Ketika mereka sedang melihat-melihat sekitar, mereka melihat ada Rias cs. Rias melihat-lihat ke sekelilingnya, mencoba mencari-cari seseorang dan kedua matanya lalu melihat orang yang dicari-carinya, yaitu Maou dan Ashiya. Dia lalu memanggil mereka berdua. "Kalian berdua, kesini!"

Mendengar itu, mereka berdua lalu menghampiri Rias cs dan mereka melihat seorang laki-laki yang terlihat seperti seorang trainer dari Pokemon. Entah kenapa, dia mirip dengan Satoshi atau Ash dari pokemon versi dewasanya, yang sayangnya tidak ditemani oleh Pikachu.

"Baiklah! Namaku Satooji, aku adalah _Familiar Master_ yang bercita-cita untuk menjadi _Familiar Master_ terhebat! Nah. Kalian kesini pasti untuk mencari _Familiar_ kan? _Familiar_ macam apa yang kalian inginkan? Yang cepat, kuat, imut atau yang lainnya?" Mendengar pertanyaan dari Satooji itu, Asia pun mengangkat tangannya dan berkata. "A-Aku ingin yang imut. Apakah ada?"

"Ooh! Yang imut? Ada-ada! Ayo kita cari." Satooji pun melihat-lihat di sekitarnya, siapa tahu ada monster yang cocok seperti yang dikatakan oleh Asia itu. Setelah melihat-lihat, dia akhirnya menemukan seorang bayi naga kecil berwarna biru. Mereka semua kagum melihat naga itu, terkecuali Maou dan Ashiya. Maou hanya menguap saja ketika melihat itu, sedangkan Ashiya hanya memasang tatapan datarnya.

"Itu adalah roh naga suci, dia memiliki elemen petir." Mendengar penjelasan dari Satooji itu, Rias langsung berkata kepada Issei. "Issei. Kelihatannya monster itu cocok untukmu, karena kau adalah seorang Kaisar Naga Merah." Akeno, Asia, Kiba dan Koneko yang mendengar penjelasan Rias itu mengangguk, lalu Issei yang mendengar itu pun menjawab. "B-Begitukah? Lebih baik kucoba saja."

Issei lalu mendekati naga kecil itu, mendekat secara hati-hati dan lembut lalu naga itu terbang menuju Issei dan menyetrum Issei dengan petirnya. Membuat Issei terpanggang gosong. "Gwaaah!" Mereka semua kecuali Maou dan Ashiya terkejut ketika melihat itu, lalu naga kecil itu terbang menuju Asia.

Mereka semua kecuali Maou dan Ashiya terkejut ketika melihat naga kecil itu terbang menghampiri Asia dan duduk di pangkuan kedua tangannya. Satooji lalu menjelaskan kepada mereka. "Hm… roh naga suci biasanya akan bereaksi kepada seseorang yang punya hati bersih dan murni. Tak kusangka ada seorang iblis yang seperti itu. Kelihatannya kau bisa mengkontraknya."

Asia yang mendengar itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk dan segera memulai ritual kontraknya. "A-Atas namaku, Asia Argento! Aku memerintahkanmu! Kau akan menjadi _familiar_ -ku dan merespon kontrakku!" Lingkaran sihir berwarna hijau tercipta di depan Asia. Roh naga suci itu diletakkan di tengah-tengah lingkarannya dan ketika cahayanya menghilang, kontraknya selesai.

Setelah kontraknya selesai, bayi naga itu terbang ke Asia dan mulai bermain-main dengannya. "Hahahaha. Rassei-kun, kau membuatku geli." Issei bingung mendengar perkataan Asia itu, lalu menanyakan itu padanya. "A-Ah.. Karena dia menggunakan elemen petir dan aku ingin menggunakan nama Issei-san padanya… Apakah boleh?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Asia! Salam kenal, Rassei!" Issei pun mencoba mengusap kepala Rassei dan dia lalu mengeluarkan petirnya dan menargetkannya ke Issei. Issei yang terkena itu, langsung pingsan, membuat Rias cs panik. Asia lalu menyembuhkannya dan membuatnya sadar kembali, dia akhirnya sadar kembali dalam waktu 10 menit.

"Baiklah. Apa ada yang mau mencari _Familiar_ lagi?" Mendengar perkataan Satooji itu, Issei dengan semangat langsung berkata. "Aku-aku! Aku ingin mencarinya!" Satooji melihat ke Issei, lalu berkata padanya. "Hooh. _Familiar_ yang seperti apa yang ingin kau punya?" Issei pun memikirkan sejenak tentang itu dan ketika 5 menit sudah memikirkannya, dia lalu berkata kepada Satooji.

"Aku ingin yang kuat dan pastinya… guhehehe… bisa melakukan hal yang kumau… guhehehe…" Issei mengatakannya dengan tatapan mesumnya dan lalu dia dipukul oleh Koneko tepat di perutnya. "Pikiran mesum… dilarang." Mendengar kata-kata dari Koneko itu, membuat mental Issei jatuh. "Ohok! Strike one!" Mereka semua selain Issei dan Koneko hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah mereka berdua, terutama tingkah Issei itu.

Saat keadaan seperti itu, tiba-tiba… ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari atas. Seperti lendir dan dalam sesaat, banyak lendir jatuh yang anehnya hanya jatuh ke pakaian para perempuan. Lalu, lendir itu meleleh dan membuat pakaian para perempuan ikut meleleh. Para perempuan yang mengetahui itu, menjadi berteriak malu. "Kyaa~!"

Issei yang melihat itu langsung tersenyum mesum. "Huwoooh! Lendir ini benar-benar hebat! Oke, aku akan menjadikannya _Familiar_ -ku!" Satooji yang melihat itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. "Aku tak pernah menyangka kalau akan ada orang yang mau menjadikan lendir sebagai _Familiar_ -nya." Lendir-lendir itu semakin banyak dan membuat pakaian para perempuan meleleh.

Maou yang melihatnya langsung bertindak cepat, diikuti oleh Ashiya. Mereka lalu menutupi semua tubuh para perempuan yang hampir telanjang itu dengan jaket mereka yang sudah dibuat secara massal oleh mereka berdua, jadi bisa menutupi tubuh keempat perempuan itu.

Lalu, tiba-tiba harapan Issei harus hancur dalam mendapatkan lendir itu sebagai _Familiar_ -nya karena Rassei tiba-tiba terbang dan menyerang lendir itu dengan petirnya sampai lenyap tak berbekas. Sementara itu, Kiba yang matanya tertutupi oleh lendir tidak bisa menyerang lendir-lendir itu, Issei menjadi kecewa ketika mengetahui lendir kesayangannya lenyap tak berbekas.

Rias dan Akeno hanya merona saja ketika melihat tindakan Maou dan Ashiya yang cekatan dalam melakukan tindakan mereka. Mereka begitu jantan, karena menutupi tubuh mereka yang hampir telanjang. Maou lalu berkata kepada Issei. "Hei Issei. Tindakanmu benar-benar tak bisa dianggap terpuji."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, Maou?" Issei agak kesal dengan perkataan Maou itu, lalu Maou melanjutkan. "Kau lebih mementingkan nafsumu saja, dibandingkan melindungi Rajamu sendiri. Aku tahu kalau iblis itu makhluk yang haus akan nafsu, tapi jika kau terlalu haus akan nafsu, mungkin nasibmu akan sama seperti para iblis liar." Mendengar itu dari Maou, membuat Issei terdiam dan suasana seketika menjadi hening.

Satooji yang melihat itu lalu mencoba mengubah suasana dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan. "B-Baiklah. Apa ada lagi?" Maou dan Ashiya mengangkat tangannya. "Kami. Kami belum mendapatkan _Familiar_." Satooji yang mendengar itu lalu berkata ke mereka. "Baiklah. _Familiar_ seperti apa yang kalian inginkan? Dimulai darimu dulu." Satooji menunjuk ke Ashiya, mendengar itu… Ashiya lalu menjawab. "Yang kuat dan bisa sihir, terutama api."

"Hm… Begitu ya? Baiklah. Ikut aku!" Satooji lalu mengajak Ashiya ke tempat dimana dia bisa menemukan _Familiar_ yang cocok dengannya. Diikuti oleh Maou dan Rias cs di belakangnya. Setelah berjalan kurang lebih 15 menit, mereka akhirnya sampai di tempat itu. Tempatnya adalah gunung berapi.

Hawa panas yang terpancar dari gunung berapi itu dapat dirasakan oleh mereka semua. "Sudah sampai. Kira-kira di sinilah tempatnya." Ashiya mengangguk, lalu memandang sejenak ke gunung berapi yang ada di pandangannya itu. "Baiklah, aku akan langsung kesana." Dengan cepat, Ashiya terbang menuju gunung berapi itu.

Sesampainya di atas gunung berapi itu, dia pun turun ke bawah dan dia benar-benar merasakan panasnya suhu di situ. "Panas! Panas!" Setelah berkeliling sebentar meski kepanasan, dia pun akhirnya mencoba memancing keluar monster yang dia cari. "Halo, apa ada orang di sini?!"

" **SIAPA ITU YANG BERANI MASUK KE WILAYAH SUCIKU?!"** Sebuah suara marah yang besar dan kencang tiba-tiba terdengar oleh telinga Ashiya. Ashiya lalu menoleh ke asal sumber suara tersebut dan dapat melihat, monster besar yang seluruh tubuhnya diselimuti oleh api dengan tanduk besar di kepalanya. Sebuah mulut besar yang mempunyai gigi dan taring besar yang mengerikan.

"Woah-woah. Rupanya ada penguninya ya? Baiklah. Aku akan membuatmu menjadi _Familiar_ -ku, jadi bersiap-siaplah untuk kalah!" Ashiya hanya menyeringai saja ketika mendengar perkataan monster besar itu. Monster besar itu pun menjadi marah karena perkataan Ashiya dan berkata padanya. **"APA?! KAU MAU MENJADIKANKU, IFRIT SANG IBLIS PENGUASA API INI,** _ **FAMILIAR**_ **-MU?! KAU PASTI BERCANDA! KAU AKAN MATI SEBELUM BISA MENGALAHKANKU, JADI BERSIAP-SIAPLAH!"**

Ashiya yang mendengarnya itu hanya menampakkan seringai kesenangannya saja. Lawannya, yaitu Ifrit Sang Iblis Penguasa Api, akan dijadikan _Familiar_ oleh Ashiya Shiro atau Alsiel! Sungguh lawan yang tangguh, bisakah Ashiya mengalahkannya dan menjadikannya _Familiar_ -nya?

* * *

 **Pojok SBS**

 **XavierLucifer87 : Wahaha, silahkan di protes. Ane gak peduli :v tapi makasih atas pujiannya.**

 **Donquixote Tamao : Begitu ya? Terkesan monoton? Terima kasih atas koreksinya, ane adalah author newbie jadi wajar kalau masih ada yang terkesan salah. m(_ _)m**

 **wsusanto96 : Maou ama Sirzechs pasti ketemu lah, tapi lihat saja nanti. Kemungkinan AU. :v**

 **The KidSNo OppAi : Kapan-kapan. (") Oke, terima kasih.**

 **To be continued... To the next chapter.**


End file.
